


What A Sticky Twosome They Make

by kestra_troi



Series: The Kinky, Sticky Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play mentions, Asthma, Batman And Robin - Freeform, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Exploration, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gag reflex, Growing Up, Halloween, Human Scott McCall, Jerk!Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of knotting, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Scott gets The Bite in part six, Scotts first full moon in part seven, Top Scott, Underage Kissing, bossy!Stiles, condom play, hurt!Scott, mentions of cross dressing in part six, mentions of rape/non-con, simple!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story line. In it Scott and Stiles meet in elementary school and grow up to be friends and lovers. It starts Pre-Series goes into Season 1 changing details mostly the timeline, causes/effects of certain of events, and obviously character relationships.</p><p>In Part One, Stiles and Scott are talking, exploring, having fun, etc... There's a lot of talking in this one and mentions of their sexual activities up to this point... </p><p>Part Two contains blowjobs and angst. </p><p>Part Three is just a non-porn fic full of anxiety, panic attacks, and non-communication. </p><p>Part Four is a porny-one, with Stiles discovering a kink and Scott happily indulging.</p><p>Part Five is the honest-to-goodness deflowering of our beloved boy Stiles by Scott.</p><p>Part Six, is a slightly porn-y one where the boys play house and dabble in crossdressing (well Stiles does for Scott). This is also where Scott gets The Bite, basically what happened as depicted in the Series with a few modifications.  </p><p>Part Seven is after The Bite, we see what changes have happened to poor Scott...and poor Stiles during Scotts first full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Latin For "I Suck"?

What A Sticky Twosome They Make, 

Part One:

**What's Latin For** " **I suck** " **?**

 

It had all started when the brown and only asthmatic boy in elementary school met a dopey, hyperactive white boy in a school assembly that dealt with the importance of dental hygiene.

"Did you know that after a person dies, their nails and hair keep growing?" The hyperactive kid said to the asthmatic as he turned around in his seat.

"What?" Replied the somewhat startled asthmatic.

"Did you know that after a person dies their nails and hair keep growing?" The hyperactive one said slightly more emphatically.

"No…is that really true? How do you know?"

"Because my dads the sheriff. I know these things."

"That’s cool…My names Scott. What's yours?"

The hyperactive one paused a moment before answering: "Call me Stiles."

"What kinda name is Stiles?"

"A cool one!" Stiles defended.

"Ok…Stiles." Scott said apologetically. "I'm in Ms. King's class. Who's your teacher?"

"Mrs. Looney." Stiles said slightly embarrassed and slightly amused at his teacher's odd name.

"Is that her real name?" Scott asked disbelieving.

"Yes, stupid! She just got married…Her name used to be Ms. Whaley."

"Oh…" Scott paused before continuing. "Have you ever seen a dead body before?"

"No. But I will someday."

***

And so this slightly odd, yet kinda cute episode ultimately led these two boys to find that they had a lot in common: the loss of a parent, a love of horror, action, and alien movies, a lot of behavioral issues, and kiddie basketball.

They spent all their time together when they could, especially on weekends. Scott's mom and Stiles' dad were each secretly thrilled that their (slightly?) socially awkward boy had managed to make a best friend and they encouraged the two to hang out as often as possible. Tons of sleepovers and play dates and general hanging outs. As it turned out the two boys who were a handful by themselves, joined together were a menace. They were constantly getting their noses into things they shouldn’t and constantly being caught doing so.

But all of their adventures, and punishments, and behavioral issues merely served to bring these two boys closer and closer together. By the time the two were in middle school they were inseparable, joined at the hip. They told each other everything. Stiles' kid-crush on Lydia, Scott's (rather improbable) dream of being a star athlete, what it was like when Stiles' mom had died, what is was like when Scott's dad had finally left, what is was like being bullied by the white rich kids every day, what is was like crying yourself to sleep/hyperventilating every night.

The boys shared everything with each other. Especially the naughty things. When they were fifth-graders they had practiced kissing with each other. Sticking their tongues in each others' mouths all sloppily, twisting their heads around at odd intervals, pulling each other in close before freaking out a little and pushing each other away. Yet for some odd reason they would still practice with each other a lot. And usually it was Stiles initiating these practice sessions, saying how the more they practiced now the better they would be later on kissing girls.

In middle school when Stiles had overheard a few 8th grade boys talking about mas-tur-ba-tion, he ran home with Scott to try it out. By the time they were in the 8th grade themselves they were routinely jerking off separately and together. Then during the Christmas break in 8th grade while at Scott's house watching each other jerking-off late one night, the two boys' relationship changed forever when Scott came all over his own hand.

Stiles always being the inquisitive one, always asking questions, always being a smart ass, was more than a little intrigued when he saw Scott cum. Seeing Scott's face contort in strange ways in that moment shifted something in Stiles. From then on he insisted on helping Scott _play with his recorder_ (wink-wink) practically everyday. Though Scott was a little hesitant, he eventually gave in as he always did, going along with whatever Stiles wanted. Besides he found out real quick how nice it felt to have someone else, even if it was just his best friend, _play with his recorder_ (nudge-nudge) _a lot_ (giggle-giggle).

And by the summer break after their 8th grade year when Stiles began to cum, Scott agreed to jerk him off. After this new development, the majority of their time together was spent diddling each other, getting each other off, without crossing that imaginary line in their heads that meant they were actually having sex with each other i.e. blowjobs and (later on) full-on intercourse.

 

***

 

It was on Halloween their 9th grade year when Stiles (again) suggested moving on and trying new things like blowjobs, and Scott after seeing some videos Stiles sent him, agreed. Hesitantly agreed.

"Isn't that kinda gay?" Scott questioned as they walked from the bus stop to Stiles' house.    

"No. Didn’t you watch those videos I sent you?"

"Yeah, I watched them…" Scott paused remembering.

"Dude!" Stiles teased feigning disgust rather unconvincingly. "You watched the vids. Girls do it to guys all the time."

"Exactly, girls do it to guys all the time. I don’t know if you have noticed or not but we're both guys, so…"

"So…" Stiles echoed.

"So…" Scott continued, "Doesn’t that make it kinda gay?"

Stiles thought a moment. "Naaaahhhhh…" He said. "I mean its not like we're in love or anything. (Awkward look away from Scott by Stiles) Its just…two best friends…who both happen to be guys…(pulling sh*t out of his ass)…helping each other out with something…that would be awkward…to ask someone else… i.e. a girl…to do."

Scott stopped in his tracks, a little confused, in order to process. Stiles stopped with him awaiting his reply. He could see Scott slowly process the information, with his eyes all scrunched up thinking, and he could see the almost imperceptible head shake/squirm Scott gave as his answer. 

So Stiles babbled on, "Look Scott, guys do it to each other all the time. You shoulda seen all the videos I saw where two guys…two perfectly straight guys…manned up…and…(when in doubt use big words)…fellated…each other."

"Fellated each other?"

"Yeah, that’s the technical term for giving someone a blowjob. It's Latin for I suck."

"A blowjob?" Scott almost-whined.

"Scott, you know what a blowjob is…"

"Yeah, I do!" He said defensively.

"So…what's the question here, Scott?"

"Well…I don’t know…I…uuuuhhh…uuuuhhhh…I don’t…"

"Come on Scott use your words. You don’t know…what?"

"I don’t know…I just…

"You just what?" Stiles interjected.

"…I just feel like…Scott haltingly added.

"You feel like?" Stiles interrupted again. (As always.)

"I don’t know…Ergh…I just feel like this whole _blowjob thing_ (Scott whispered though no one was around)…is kinda gay."

"Oh my God Scott!! I just explained to you how straight guys do this all the time! What?! Do you not believe me?! Do you want me to show you the videos?! 

"No, don’t show me the videos!

"Then what is it Scott?! Do you wanna stop _playing our recorders_ together?"

"No!"

"Alright then what's the problem?"

Scott huffed and started walking again, and after a moment Stiles followed suit. "Nothing." Scott puffed. "There is no problem."

After a moment Stiles responded, "Alrighty then…" He paused before adding, "…so when do you wanna…try it out?"

"I don’t know." Scott acquiesced. "Lets just do it tonight. Huh? After trick-or-treating."

"Alright, alright…" Stiles nodded accepting Scott's first offer and then countered with. "Or…"

"Or, what?"

"Or…we could do it tonight as we're getting into our costumes. You know? It'd be like…we're not doing it…Batman and Robin are doing it…and they're definitely not gay. Am I right?" Stiles smiled as by this point they had reached Stiles' house and were walking in the front door. Stiles threw his stuff down on the ground and Scott squirmed a bit before doing the same.

"Yeah, I guess." Scott replied.

"Great! By the way…you're Robin." Stiles zinged as he ran upstairs to change. (First-come-first-served.)

"What?! Wait!! Stiles!!!" Scott called as he ran after Stiles. "Why do you get to be Batman?!?!?!" As Scott reached Stiles bedroom he could see that Stiles was already throwing off his clothes and hurrying to put on the 60s style-Batman costume.

"Because. I'm the smart one that has all the answers and comes up with all the ideas: including the one where we dress up as Batman and Robin for Halloween. And you're the pretty boy who tags along." Stiles quipped.

"Oh ha-ha, I'll show you 'pretty boy'." Scott said as he started undressing, trying to catch up, and simultaneously trying to grab for bits of the Batman costume before Stiles. Stiles had on the shirt and the faux-shorts-and-tights-combo pants, while Scott had put on the gloves and the headgear when they started fighting over the cape.

Sounds of: "You let go! No you let go!" screamed out over and over filled the house until there was a ripping sound and everything very suddenly fell silent.

Stiles spoke up first. (Surprise, surprise.) "Oh great now look what you’ve done! My cape is torn!"

"Your cape?! No it's my cape! **You** tore **my** cape."

"No **you** tore **my** cape!!"

" NO! **You** tore **my** cape!!"

Stiles was going to respond tit-for-tat but instead he sighed loudly and said, "Look, Scott I should be Batman I am the eldest…"

"By two measly months!"

Stiles continued undaunted, "…And everyone knows I am the smart one out of the two of us…"

"Hey, that’s not fair! You just do better in school, that’s all. You're not necessarily the smart one!"

"Well, until they develop a test that you can actually outscore me on, then yeah I'm the smart one of the outfit…Who helped you learn algebra?"

"You did."

"Who helped explain _The Scarlet Letter_ to you, huh?

"You did."

 "Who explained the whole Desert Storm thing to you when you thought it was weird that the U.S. government would care about the meterological conditions of the Sahara!?"

"You did, but that’s not fair either! You know history isn’t my thing."

"No, school in general is not your thing. Hell, thinking in general is not your thing." Scott twinged at that barb. He had always been self conscious of the fact that Stiles was really the smarter one especially in school, while he just kinda hung around. He never seemed particularly good at anything, not even sports, but Stiles wasn’t any better in that department at least.

Stung by Stiles last comment Scott let go of the cape, took off the headgear, and the gloves and dejectedly whispered, "Go ahead Stiles, you be Batman."

Stiles, realizing how badly he just screwed up by calling Scott’s intelligence into question like every bully, and teacher, hell like every adult had since forever, Stiles didn’t know what to do or to say. (And how often does that happen.) He took the costume pieces Scott offered him and started putting them on, when he stopped and said, "Hey Scott, I'm sorry…I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to…"

"Yeah, I know Stiles. You didn’t mean to…but you did."

Ashamed, Stiles just stood there half-dressed for a moment then he slowly started to drop the costume pieces he wasn’t wearing on the ground. 

"Here Scott, you be Batman." Stiles offered.

"Nah that’s ok you go ahead, be Batman."

"No really Scott go ahead, you be Batman." Stiles reiterated.

"Stiles…"Scott responded exasperated, "I don’t wanna be Batman. You go ahead. Better yet…" Scott paused and so did Stiles. "Better yet, let’s forget the costumes and not go trick-or-treating at all. I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"No, Scott come on…we always go trick-or-treating. You love the candy."

"I know, but I'm not really into it anymore. I mean were kinda getting too old for this stuff, aren’t we?"

"Scott…"Stiles was at a loss as to what to say, so he decided to fess up to something he hadn’t wanted Scott to know. Or anyone to know. Ever. EVER. He didn’t want anyone, anywhere to ever know the real reason why he wanted Scott to dress as Robin. He hadn’t even been able it to confess to himself when he bought the costumes online. When he saw how skimpy the Robin costume was on the model, he couldn’t stop himself from picturing Scott in it. The tight green shorts framing Scott's beautiful ass perfectly, while simultaneously giving everyone a pretty-good view of his… _recorder_. _Oh my God even now I can_ ' _t call his thing, a thing._    

Stiles even now couldn’t admit that the reason he had in fact demanded that they dress up as Batman and Robin in the first place, and then had bought the Robin costume with Scott in mind was because he had in the course of their experimenting and fooling around developed a rather powerful attraction to Scott. Even when Stiles was home alone 'playing' he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop himself, he would think of Scott: Scott's goofy grin, the scrunched up face Scott makes when he cums, the special glow that Scott's brown skin has when he cums, Scott's lips so round, so full, and _ooohhhh soooo kissable_ , Scott's hands, Scott's _tight_ ass, Scott's arms, Scott's thighs, Scott's moans, _Scott, Scott, SCOTT, SCOTT!, SSCCOOTT!!_ Was all Stiles could think of when he jerked off alone at night, often moaning Scott's name into his pillow over and over again even after he cums.

It was after one of these jerk-off sessions that Stiles first tasted his own cum and fantasized that it was, in fact, Scott's. He wondered: _What would Scott_ ' _s taste like? Would it taste like mine? Nah his would be different somehow…_ Though Stiles never fully thought about how it would taste different, just that it would. That’s why he had concocted this whole scheme to get Scott interested in or at least thinking about blowjobs. He had spent weeks searching for and sending videos to Scott, that he thought Scott would like, in an attempt sway him. Stiles spent hours watching those videos and lots of others (mostly gay and bisexual ones) himself, trying to glean any kind of technique he could from them.

He read stories online about giving head, he even practiced on popsicles and lollipops to the point that his dad was worried he was developing some kind of weird sugar-on-a-stick addiction. His dad had even stopped buying the snacks when he shopped for groceries, forcing Stiles to buy them on the down low.

He wanted to be with Scott, he need to be with Scott. Pleasing Scott sexually had become an obsession for Stiles. He couldn’t help it. He told himself: _Its just a phase…like when I got really into Avril Lavinge that one time…for a month…ok two months…three months…whatever_. He had tried consistently, constantly to convince himself that soon his feelings for Scott would go away. After all: _how long can you stay attracted to a guy you see naked and sticky almost every day?_

The answer being: _forever…apparently_. It had been the better part of their 9 th grade year already and still Stiles couldn’t stop wanting Scott. Not just as his jerk-off buddy, but as his. _Mine._

All these thoughts came to Stiles in this moment as he stood there looking at Scott who was looking at him, waiting for Stiles to finish his sentence.

He was finally gonna tell Scott exactly how he felt, and why he did what he did, and why he needed Scott to wear the Robin costume…

But he didn’t. Couldn’t. As he stood there looking at Scott half-naked, all he could think was _Need him. Now!_ So Stiles being the eternally-awkward-white-boy he is stepped towards Scott, took Scott's right hand in his, and started rubbing the base of Scott's middle finger in a circle.

(Now for those who are confused by this gesture allow me to explain. You see over the years they had developed a system of non-verbal movements and motions to share their desires and intents without letting the rest of the world know what they were doing.

By taking and rubbing the base of Scott's right hand middle finger, Stiles was expressing his desire or agreement to jerk Scott off. If Stiles had done the same motion to Scott's left hand middle finger he would have been signaling his desire for Scott to jerk him off.

If Stiles had hooked his pinky with Scott's pinky it would mean that they jerk each other off. If Stiles had hooked his pinky with Scott's pinky and tapped their thumbs together at the same time that would mean that they jerk each other off while also making out.

The last one had been the rarest one especially since high school started because Scott was under the belief that practicing to kiss girls instead of actually kissing girls was a waste of time, not that he or they had ever had much luck in that arena, and also a little gay. But anyhoo…)

Scott, understanding Stiles signal, pulled his hand away from Stiles. "No Stiles, I'm not in the mood."

"Scott, please let me make this up to you. I'm sorry. Please? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Scott questioned.

"Anything." Stiles verified without hesitation. Scott stood absolutely still for a moment.

"Ok then Stiles, take off your clothes and lay down on your bed."

Stunned Stiles though intrigued and a little excited by this request asked, "What? Why?" Stiles tried to play it cool with a chuckle like _no-big-deal…jus the guy I have been fantasizing about wants me naked in bed…nbd._

"Because I am going to have my way with you..." Stiles just about dropped dead with this. He couldn’t believe this was happening. _I must_ ' _ve had a stroke and am hallucinating…I_ ' _m asleep and this is all a very real feeling dream…God, please don’t let me wake up…_  

And as Stiles continued saying his prayers, Scott went on with what he was saying, "…so I want you naked, laying down on your bed. Now, Stiles."    

 

**_End of Part One_ **


	2. Holy Toledo, Batman! Was That Your Mouth?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is part two of the story, as promised...the actual sexy bits.

What A Sticky Twosome They Make,

Part Two:

 

**Holy Toledo, Batman! Was That Your Mouth?!**

"Now Stiles before I change my mind." Scott ordered again. And for once Stiles was doing what he was told. He started taking off the Batman costume and when he took off his boxers anyone could see how very much he enjoyed Scott telling him what to do for a change.

But not one for silences Stiles wondered aloud, "You’ve gotta admit this is kinda out of the blue, right?"

"Not really Stiles."

"What’dya mean? Its not everyday you order me to lay down. How do you want me? On my stomach? Sunnyside up?" Stiles chuckled weakly as he babbled, "Nothing like a little egg humor to a break the tension. Did you know that eggs…"

"Stiles will you let me talk for once? Just lie down on the bed and be quiet while I do what I do. Ok? Don’t answer that was a reporticle question."

"Rhetorical." Stiles corrected.

"Stiles! I swear to God! Be quiet or I’ll leave!" Scott threatened and that shut Stiles up right quick.

Stiles slowly made his way to the bed and laid himself down ass-side up. He did this all as quietly as he had done anything ever.

Scott was satisfied with Stiles listening to him and obeying him. He liked how it made him feel, like he was the one in charge for once.

"Now I’m gonna talk and you’re gonna listen. I know you didn’t mean to say those things about me being stupid." At this Stiles made a motion to raise his head and say something, but Scott stopped him with a hand motion. "Let me finish…Stiles you are the most important person in my life after my mom of course, and I love you. And I also know that you’ve got these feelings for me." Scott emphasized his words with hand motions as he tried his best to articulate things he had never thought he would.  Stiles again tried to raise his head and say something, but again Scott stopped him and continued.

"I know you feel things for me. I’m not stupid. I mean why else would you wanna do…what…you know… what…we do all the time if you didn’t. And I noticed awhile ago that you don’t talk about Lydia near as much as you used to. And you’re always wanting to do more things and different things with me and always touching me and looking at me when you think I don’t notice."

This time Stiles couldn’t be stopped, "I’m sorry if I every…"

"Stiles, shut up, and let me finish before I loose my nerve." Scott waited for a sign from Stiles that he would be quiet, and got it when Stiles put his hand in front of his mouth.

"I also know that I don’t wanna stop what we’ve been doing, and I know you don’t want to either. I know that all the kids in our class think that we’re gay together. For each other. I know that lately I’ve been having these ideas and feelings and stuff. And I know you want me to do these other… you know…things…with you." Scott paused to express his words with gestures as well, obscene gestures to illustrate just what things he thought Stiles wanted from him or to do with him.

Stiles looking on was startled, "How…did…?"

"I’m not stupid Stiles I watched those videos you sent me. They didn’t just stop with blowjobs. And besides…you talk in your sleep all the time. Really loudly too."

It’s true that Stiles talks in his sleep, he had for a long time. Even before his Mom had died, but it had gotten much worse when she did pass. Sometimes when he was younger he would even sleepwalk to his dad’s room and talk to his Mom as if she were there. Stiles was, and is, and always will be a little sensitive about that. He often felt like his unconscious mind was playing cruel tricks on him or something. But in this instance he was glad of that particularly annoying habit. In his sleep Stiles was apparently far more truthful and far more vulgar (if that’s possible?) than he was when he was awake.

"I overheard you awhile ago. And at first I was a little freaked out. I wasn’t sure what it you meant, or what all this meant…and I still don’t…but I… want to explore it. With you. If that’s ok? Stiles."

Stiles barely breathed. His head was spinning and he didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

With this final assent Scott only had one final question: "Stiles you said something the other night and I need to know…do you really love me? Like LOVE me, love me?"

Stiles was paralyzed. _God Almighty what do I do? What do I say?_ He couldn’t admit to Scott just how and how much he felt for him, he’d die of embarrassment. But he couldn’t say nothing either, because Scott was waiting for an answer. What he said came as much as a shock to himself as it did to Scott.

"Scott, if you don’t touch me I think I’m gonna throw up." And with such a resounding affirmation as that, Scott finished getting undressed and jumped up on the bed next to Stiles.

"Turn over Stiles, look at me." Stiles once again complied. Scott just stared into Stiles eyes for a few moments, then leaned in and started kissing Stiles. Tentatively, at first, then deeper, more urgently. Scott then reached out his arm and slowly felt up Stiles’ side. Touched him from hip to chest, causing Stiles to moan and break out of the spell that held him bound.

Suddenly, Stiles was all aggressive. Meeting Scott’s kisses with his own demanding mouth _MoreMoreMore_. Scott kept caressing Stiles’ body: his sides, which made Stiles shudder every time, his arms, his thighs, his face, his chest. Scott touched every part of Stiles he could reach, and then pulled Stiles closer to him on the bed so he could touch more.

Stiles for his part turned into a groaning, moaning boneless mess. Scott was touching him all over. _God this feels so good!_ And that was very clear to both of the boys, as Stiles started to get very hard.

"So is it my kissing you like so much, or the touching?" Scott asked as he pulled his mouth off of Stiles’.

"Both. Though the whole you-touching-me-all-over-like-this-thing is a big part of it." Stiles answered trying to pull Scott back in for more kissing.

"I don’t know, we’ve been kissing for years and you’ve never been so vocal or appreciative before. So I’m gonna guess it’s the touching thing."

"Yeah, yeah ok, so the fact that you’re touching me all over is getting me very excited…ok? Is that what you need to hear? God Scott just keep touching me and keep kissing me. Please..."

Scott was happy to oblige. He had always kinda liked kissing Stiles and from time to time he had actually caught himself staring at Stiles’ mouth when Stiles was talking (which is always) instead of listening to what he was saying. He liked Stiles’ lips, they were pretty somehow though he didn’t know the words to describe them. As Scott and Stiles continued this make-out session, they gradually got closer and closer together to the point that both of their hard cocks were rubbing against each other.

"Fuck!" Stiles cursed when Scott reached down and took both their cocks in hand and stroked them as one. He started off slowly, but Stiles was having none of that, so he put his hand around Scotts and started tugging faster. That caused the boys to go into overdrive.

They couldn’t get close enough to each other. They couldn’t kiss each other enough. They couldn’t touch each other enough. Scott again broke away from the kiss and pulled his hand off their cocks. "Wait, wait, wait."

"What, Scott?" _Too much, too soon?_ Suddenly Stiles was concerned. _Have I hurt him somehow? Did I do something wrong? Is it over already? Please don’t be done_ …

"No, I just thought…well we did agree to try something… tonight…remember? I just thought that maybe you would wanna give that a try."

"Really, you would let me? And its not gonna be too weird… or too gay…or something?" Stiles asked covering his bases.

"No I want you to. I wanna see you do it." Stiles shuddered at the simple statement. _Oh God! He wants to watch?! Well of course he wants to watch…of course he_ ’ _s going to watch… how could he not...?...it_ ’ _s his…thingie. Oh God Stiles, grow up! Call it what it is. His…his…cock._ Stiles shuddered again at his own maturity. He really needed to blow Scott. Like NEEDED to. He didn’t need air or water or sunlight or gravity. What he needed at that moment was to blow Scott so well, Scott would never stop cumming. He needed to taste Scott, something fierce.

"How…how…how do you…do you…?"Stiles could not form a sentence anymore his brain was mush.

"Stiles, use your words." Scott teased, which of course brought Stiles back to himself.

Indignant, Stiles pursed his lips and pouted, "Well, maybe not, maybe I don’t wanna do this. Maybe…"

He was gonna finish his sentence when Scott grabbed him, kissed him, and then proceeded to suck at his neck. Stiles was mush again. No one had ever given him a hickie before and Scott was giving him a doozy of a hickie. Or more like _hickies. Plural_.

Stiles tried to retain some kind of composure and lucidity. So he capitulated, "I wanna do this. I wanna do this now! How do you wanna do this? How!? How!? HOW!?" Stiles was loosing it. Scott was marking him, nibbling at him _like_ _I_ ’ _m a piece of something_. But what that something was Stiles couldn’t fathom. _Something Scott likes to nibble on…oooooooh…oh FUCK…_ Far too soon Scott pulled away to breathe and to speak.

"I don’t know. How about…how about I lay against the headboard and you lay between my legs? Will that work?"

Stiles didn’t know if Scott was asking if the position would work technically or if he meant preferentially. His mind was just too far-gone to try to understand. So he just responded with the affirmative. "Yeah, sure that’ll work."

They moved about the bed, so that Scott leaning against the headboard had his legs spread wide and his teen cock dead-center-stage and Stiles was right there between Scott’s legs inching closer and closer to Scott’s cock.

Now Scott’s cock wasn’t huge. (After all this is pre-bite.) But what Scott lacked in length he more than made up for in girth. He might only be just shy of 6-inches long, but he had to be at least 3 or 4 or maybe 5 inches thick. _God he_ ’ _s sooo thick! Why have I never noticed?!_ Stiles reprimanded himself. He thought: _Maybe I can_ ’ _t do this…I think I bit off more than I…_ But he stopped himself before he finished that phrase. Too apropos. _God, please let my mouth be big enough!!_ He prayed again. _I want him in my mouth._ (Ask and ye shall receive.)

Stiles took ahold of Scott’s cock first giving it a few good tugs, which got Scott’s juices flowing. Cautiously, Stiles stuck out his tongue and took a nice, long swipe of Scott’s cock.

Scott freaked out for a second, his body was going crazy, he was totally spazing. "Fuck! Stiles!" With this Stiles looked up at Scott and Scott looked down at Stiles. They locked eyes and held each other’s gaze.

Something passed between the two. It was non-verbal, yet it told them everything they needed to know. It was a mighty gaze. Scott ever so subtly moved his head in a nod-like fashion. Stiles put the head of Scott’s cock in his mouth and lapped at Scott’s piss slit. All the while holding Scott’s gaze.

"Fuck! Fuck!! FUCK!!! FFUUUCCCKK!!!!" Was all the warning Stiles had as Scott’s cum began shooting out of his cock. To be fair, Scott hadn’t really had any warning himself or he would’ve warned Stiles. At first spurt, Stiles pulled off, startled. But as he tasted Scott for the first time it reminded him why they were doing this in the first place and he quickly ducked his head back down and put Scott’s cockhead back in his mouth.   

He had only missed like one or two spurts, and Scott was good for a few more. Scott kept cursing with every spurt. _Seeing…_ (Stiles)… _put my cock in his mouth…aaarrrrgggghhhh…_ Something had flipped in Scott. Somersaulted in Scott, more like. It was _sooo right, sooo hot and then…Stiles looking at me while he did it…was soooo nasty but in a ~~good way~~. No a GREAT way! An AMAZING way! God!!! We need to do this everyday!!!_

    After another three or four spurts Scott’s cock calmed down and began spewing cum in a more leisurely fashion. Stiles in the meantime, was gone. He was completely in his own head. Stunned. Tasting Scott’s cum had been better than he had ever dreamed. It was bitter, but he liked that. It was thick, but he liked that. _It was Scott_ ’ _s…_ but he liked that the most. It tasted somehow like Scott. _If Scott could have a flavor, this was it…Kinda like a salty, rich, thick…something…_ He just couldn’t think of what it reminded him of, but whatever it was Scott’s cum tasted better. That much Stiles knew.

As Scott’s cock finished dribbling out his cum and started deflating, Stiles kept the head of it in his mouth. He even started flicking his tongue against the piss slit and a gentle suction, trying to get every last drop out of Scott. Scott meanwhile took Stiles by the face, trying to stop him or soften his suction or something.

"Fuck, Stiles! This is all I have left." He said as he pushed out one more glob of cum of his cock and into Stiles’ waiting mouth.

With this last spurt in his mouth Stiles took his mouth off Scott and sat up on his knees. He had swallowed all the cum Scott had given him and was now trying to hold this last spurt for longer. _To really taste it_. 

Scott, however, had other ideas. He strengthened his hold on Stiles’ face and brought his lips to Stiles. But Stiles wasn’t sharing. Scott pecked and licked at Stiles’ lips trying to kiss him, trying to share a moment, but Stiles was being stubborn. He wasn’t pulling away, but he also refused to open his mouth.  

"Damn it Stiles let me kiss you!"

"Mmmmm-mmmmm." Was Stiles’ response, a tad unintelligible, were it not for the head shaking that went with it. But Scott was having none of it. He was: _going to_ _kiss Stiles…full on the mouth… **with tongue**_ _… if it’s the last… thing… I… do._

So using Stiles new found weakness, Scott kept one hand on Stiles’ face and used the other to caress Stiles’ side. This got the reaction of Stiles spasmming and groaning with his mouth open long enough for Scott to force his way in. Now that Stiles was doing what he wanted, Scott took his free hands and grabbed Stiles by the back of his head. Pulling them together in a sticky, messy kiss. Swapping Scott’s cum between their two mouths.

Scott didn’t much care for the taste, the taste of himself, but he liked how his kissing was affecting Stiles, who was moaning and groaning into Scott’s mouth. Stiles pushed himself away to breathe and swallow what little remained of Scott’s cum. 

   Stiles opened his eyes… _when had I closed them?_ And he looked at Scott who was looking back at him, with his goofy grin and a little bit of spit/cum on his chin. Stiles reached up swiped the spit/cum with his thumb and proceeded to suck the remnants off his thumb.

"Is it weird that I think you sucking your thumb is sexy?"

Stiles took a moment to savor the moment before he responded, "Nah, not at all. Is it weird that I could literally eat your cum all day, everyday?"

"Not at all." Scott beamed as he replied, "In fact you read my mind. You totally, literally read my mind."

 

 

That night Stiles got two more mouthfuls of Scott’s cum. Stiles had even persuaded Scott to lick his cock in return, though Scott wasn’t as excited about giving as much as he was about receiving. When Stiles had cum one last time, they looked at Stiles’ alarm clock to see that it was only 9:00pm.

"Well, what are we gonna do now? It’s still early." Stiles posited. "Do you need to call home? Tell your mom where you are?"

"No, she’s working the overnight shift, people go crazy on Halloween. Besides I told her I might stay the night with you when we were done trick-or-treating…"

"Hey, its only 9, there’s probably still good trick-or-treating to be had? Do you wanna go?" (Sub-textually, asking if he was forgiven. Crafty, crafty Stiles.)

"Yeah, sure, why not?" So the two boys got up and started putting on their Halloween costumes: Stiles as Batman and Scott as Robin. Stiles couldn’t help but give Scott a good looking-over once he was all done-up. He was right: _Scott looks **HOT**_ _in those green shorty-shorts._

Scott caught on to Stiles looking him over. "What?"

"Nothing, I just...its just…you look really…(he almost couldn’t say it)…hot…in those shorts." Stiles said as he blushed profusely.

"You like them don’t you?" Scott teased as he squeezed/grabbed his cock inside the shorts, which caused Stiles to stare at his newfound favorite snack machine, mouth agape.

"Yeah I know you do. And I really love that mouth of yours… Batman." Scott took his finger and traced a circle around Stiles’ lips, before bolting from the room. "Come on!! Hurry up!!" He called down the hall. "We’re gonna miss all the good candy!!"

Still as a statue, Stiles took in a deep breath and began making his way out the room too. All he could think to himself was, _No Robin actually I think you’ve already got the best candy in the world!_ And he couldn’t help adding, _And its all for me!!!_   

 

 

Following this, the two boys continued to experiment with new things and different ways of doing things. Not two weeks after this, Stiles was able to take all of Scott into his mouth and give Scott the best head he ever had. (Not that he had had much up to this point, but it’s the sentiment that counts.) Scott discovered that he: _really, really, really likes_ (seeing Stiles) _on his knees in front of me…with my cock in his mouth_… Scott’s favorite thing was when after Stiles had taken his cock to the base, Stiles would always pause a moment and look up at Scott. That moment always made Scott cum hard. It wasn’t just that Stiles had _my cock in  his mouth_, but Scott liked the whole picture. He liked to see Stiles hollow out his cheeks and stretch his mouth as wide as he could in order take all of Scott. He liked the warmth of Stiles’ mouth, not to mention the suction. _How is he soooo good at that?_ Scott always wondered. Scott liked seeing Stiles’ lips stretched and puffy. But most of all he liked when Stiles would look up at him while he was doing all this. There was always a look they shared, and whatever it meant, Scott liked that the best.  

By Thanksgiving, Scott, who had been a tad more skittish about the whole blowjob thing, was actually able to take all of Stiles in his mouth and give him a pretty passable blowjob. So the pair moved-on to trying 69ing on Thanksgiving night, to their utter enjoyment. Stiles couldn’t hardly keep his hands, or his mouth, off Scott from then on, and Scott was the same way. These two gave head not only in their homes, but on their lawns, and in school.

Then when Stiles got his license and his dad gave him an early Christmas present of a used jeep, the two took their blowing on the road. They did it in parking lots, in parks, in restaurants, in bathrooms, in other peoples’ houses, in the woods, in the jeep, everywhere, anywhere. They found out that Scott got really, especially excited by the possibility of being caught in the act.

During the Christmas season they experimented with nipple play, which Stiles enjoyed enthusiastically. Almost nothing made Stiles lose it faster and more powerfully than having his nipples played with, and Scott took full advantage. Come Christmas Eve the two had experimented with dry humping and frottage, both of which Scott loved. (Scott really liked thrusting. Cough*cough*. Who said that?)

Following their winter break the two decided to explore even more, and started making the preparations to experiment with ass play and ultimately anal sex. By Valentine’s Day they were pretty familiar with each other’s fingers and Stiles had even convinced Scott to use his tongue a few times. And when Stiles reciprocated on Scott, Scott didn’t need any more compelling.

For Valentine’s Day itself, the two decided it was time to take their playing to the next level: full-on anal sex. Scott bought the condoms and more of Stiles’ favorite lube. Stiles bought the enemas and the plastic bed cover. (He likes his sheets…But all this is another story... Stay tuned to hear more about the awesome adventures of Beacon Hills’ own Batman and Robin!!!!!!)     

 

**_End of Part Two_ **


	3. The St. Valentine's Day Eve Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pre-Valentine's Day (obligatory) jitters, neurosis, and panic before the big sex scene.

What A Sticky Twosome They Make,

Part Three:

 

**The St. Valentine's Day Eve Massacre**

 

So last we saw our heroes, Scott and Stiles were preparing for what they facetiously called their "grand experiment". In the days leading up to St. Valentine's the boys ceased their usual daily routine of getting each other off in order to save everything for the big day. It was a tall, hard order they had gotten so used to touching each other, kissing each other, licking, biting, sucking, blowing, etc…that to not do so for the four days proceeding was like asking Stiles to not be sarcastic or Scott to not be asthmatic. Difficult or impossible, depending on whom you asked.

There were a few close calls. Most of them occurred after gym class when they would see each other naked while dressing down, or after school when they would usually go to one of their houses and get it on. By the fourth day they were so irritated at not touching that they fought and argued all day. At lunch they sat and fumed at each other, neither of them talking. Stiles was the one that was actually angry, while Scott was mostly confused about why they were fighting in the first place. After all _this arrangement was supposed to make Valentine_ ' _s more special or something like that_ , Scott pondered. _But now Stiles is all angry. Why? I_ ' _m just doing what he said…_  

It had started when Scott refused to hold Stiles' hand, or hug him, or kiss him, or touch him in any way, shape, or form. Stiles liked to be touched, it was one of his kinks. He needed to be touched. He needed Scott to do the touching. He tried to make Scott aware of this, but as usual Scott was so very literal.

"When we made this stupid agreement, you said no touching!" Scott reiterated for the bazillionth time. "No touching means: NO touching. Why are you getting so upset?! It was your idea?!!"

The two guys were sitting on Scott's couch with the middle cushion between them having this argument, the same one they'd been having all day at school. But at home they didn’t have to pass notes or texts to each other. At home they didn’t have to keep their voices on mute and they didn’t. 

"I KNOW SCOTT!! Dammit!! I know it was my idea!! You don’t have to keep saying that!!" Stiles yelled back, totally unmuted.

"Then what is it?! What's wrong?! Why are we fighting?!" Scott screamed back, still confused. Scott wasn’t used to yelling, especially not at Stiles. Every once in awhile he's had to raise his voice to be heard over Stiles' babbling or bitching, but never full on yelling. Never. It reminded him too much of his mom and dad, and their screaming matches. So, Scott tried to calm down and breathe and figure out what it was that started this whole awful day/argument that refused to end.

Stiles just sat on his cushion silently fuming, which in a lot of ways was worse than the screaming. At least in Scott's mind. _Silence and Stiles do not go together. Fix this Scott…fix it…what do I do?…what did I do…?_ Yelling really slowed down Scott's processing speed. Knowing that what he was about to say would more than likely lead to even more yelling Scott had to ask, "What's wrong Stiles? What did I do? Just tell me, please."

Stiles for his part didn’t much care for the yelling and screaming and fighting. He hated fighting with Scott, and they so rarely did. In the few times they had fought it was usually over something stupid like" _Who ate the last curly fry?!_ " or " _GOD! You got it in my eye!!!_ " But since they had been fooling around incessantly, (literally everyday: two, three, four, five times a day) they really didn’t have any fights. Scott is so laid-back and Stiles is so forgiving. _Why is this time any different?! Why can_ ' _t I let this go?_ Stiles wondered to himself, as he had all day. _Why has not getting touched gotten to me so much…and so quickly…? Why do I feel this way…?_ There and then Stiles had an epiphany. Even before the whole sex/experimentation-with-Scott-thing, the two had always been rather handsy. Hugs and handshakes. Grabbing shoulders, punching arms, fist-pounding. Once the whole experimentation thing took off there was even more hands-on stuff going on. Stiles just realized how much of his life was filled with Scott touching him.

Mostly playfully, sometimes sexually, but the touching meant something to Stiles. It meant he was loved. It meant Scott cared and was there, that _He will always be there and never leave._ (Click*click*, breakthrough) That was when he had his epiphany. Being touched proved that Scott was real, and was there in his life, and that Stiles wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating or just plain crazy. _Abandonment issues 101._ _Duh, Stiles…_ Stiles had avoided dealing with or even thinking about his mother's death and his supposed hand in it. "It was an accident," everyone had always told him. "It could’ve happened to anyone…"  

Stiles heard this and for a long time refused to accept it. He's had panic attacks for years as a way of subconsciously punishing himself. Though nowadays, especially since he and Scott started hooking-up, the panic attacks had decreased in number and severity. But just this morning Stiles woke up in the middle of a doozy of a panic attack. The kind of panic attack that calls for: "All-hands-on-deck!!"

He couldn’t breathe. He felt like his skin was crawling. He felt like every breath instead of helping him calm down just added to the constrictive, electrified frantic feeling in his body. Making it harder and harder for him to breath or think or to do anything. Needless to say, after that awful wake up call, Stiles had been in a sour mood. Agitated by the fact that all he wanted was to kiss and blow and lick and otherwise taste Scott. To **touch** Scott.

But of course it would be far to embarrassing for Stiles to admit all this or any of this to Scott. So in answering Scott's question all Stiles did was shrug. Which he supposed had to stand in for: _sorry-I-had-a-panic-attack-and-took-it-out-on-you-and-yelled-even-though-I-know-you-hate-yelling-and-made-you-feel-like-you_ ' _d-done-something-wrong-when-you-hadn_ ' _t-and-you-were-just-following-the-rules-the-rules-I-made-up-and…and-everything._ That’s a lot for a shrug to say. And Scott being Scott, he didn’t pick up on any of that. How could he? He's no Kresken. _Even Miss Cleo gets a crystal ball._ Scott remarked to himself. They sat there on the couch not saying anything. Nothing resolved. They just sat and stewed. Scott wanted to speak up, but: _What should I say?... Sorry? I haven’t done anything. I don’t think…_  

They sat in silence and stillness for what seemed like an eternity to Stiles, though in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Like Scott said silence and especially stillness was not in Stiles' wheelhouse. His repertoire included lots of talk and lots of fidgetiness and motion. Stiles' leg began bouncing up and down, and he couldn’t stop it. He crossed his arms across his chest and tried to steel himself, to contain himself. But that had never been and would never be his strong suit. In just moments the need to move, to get up, or fidget, or something _Anything!!_ was getting to Stiles. He pressed his fingers into his arms, sure that he was leaving nail marks all over. He clenched his jaw and started fidgeting in his seat.

Scott could feel Stiles' anxious energy, it made his stomach tie up in knots, just like his parent's yelling used to. He knew he should say something, do something to try and calm Stiles down. _Put his mind on something._ _Anything…GOD! Think Scott…Think!!_

The only things Scott could think of were touchy-feely things like kissing Stiles or caressing Stiles or nibbling on Stiles. _Things that are forbidden until tomorrow… What should I do…?_

But before Scott could come up with an acceptable thing-to-do, Stiles was crawling out of his skin. He was shaking he was so riled up. Unable to endure another second of this feeling, Stiles humphed, grabbed his backpack, which was at his feet, got up, and headed for the door.

Scott jumped up too still unsure. But then instinct took over. Scott reached out his arm and grabbed Stiles by his. That touch sent shivers through Stiles' body and made his dick twitch in his pants. _Fuck!_ Stiles thought _Now, Im half-hard and I can_ ' _t touch!!! ARGH!!!!_

Stiles looked up at Scott and almost lost all control. He almost screamed and cried and laughed and died all in that moment. But he held back everything, squeezed his eyes shut hard, and wrenched his arm away. He practically ran to the door, nut then he paused a moment and called, "I'll see you tomorrow, Scott!" Before whispering more gently with one foot out the door, "Like we planned?"

Scott took no time in answering with a nod in the affirmative. With that, Stiles went out the door kinda slamming it, though not too hard, got in his jeep, and drove home. Speeding. _Dad would be furious!!_ He thought and then laughed at himself for having the thought in the first place. It helped break up some of his tension, and he realized come tomorrow he would apologize to Scott and they would go on with their big plans. _Like nothing had happened._ Stiles smirked. _Like nothing had happened._

*

However, like in all situations like these something had happened. How could it not? Scott stood in his living room, unsure and somehow even more confused. Stiles was usually the voice of reason … _or at least ideas._ But tonight Scott had had his own epiphany: _there are some things that even Stiles can_ ' _t say._ And somehow that made Scott feel a little better about this whole thing. _He may be more talkative than me, but in a way we_ ' _re the same…kinda, sorta…damaged. Prob_ ' _ly why we get along so well. We_ ' _ll put up with each other_ ' _s messed-upness._ And that’s what Scott decided to do. He'd put up with almost anything from Stiles, anything. _The babbling, the touchy-feely-ness, the anxiety, the sarcasm_ (sometimes hurtful) _…whatever…it doesn’t matter._ Scott decided then and there that they were meant to find each other, that day back in the 5th grade. They were meant to be there for each other in whatever ways necessary.

Suddenly, Scott felt a lot lighter, almost buoyant. Freed up from his own anxiety and worry. _We_ ' _re gonna be just fine_. Scott grinned to himself. _Just fine…_     

     

**_End of Part Three_ **


	4. Attack Of The Enema Bags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this slightly porny bit, Stiles discovers a new kink, and Scott helps him with it. 
> 
> The following chapter will be the momentous occasion: Stile's deflowering.

What A Sticky Twosome They Make,

Part Four:

**Attack Of The Enema Bags!**

 

The following day, Valentine's, was the big day. Stiles had gone to sleep still slightly anxious but had woken up excited and ready to go. _How am I gonna get through a whole day of school without jumping his_ (Scott's) _bones? Or boners…_ Stiles giggled to himself. He had woken up a little earlier than normal, while his dad was still home, so that he could set up his bed and bath in preparation for the "grand experiment", which is what he called it. In his head at least. _Tonight will be my official deflowering…_ Another slightly suppressed giggle sprung from Stiles' mouth at the thought. _Ooooooooh, I_ ' _m excited…and nervous…but mostly excited….or mostly nervous…_ Back and forth. Back and forth. Stiles couldn’t quite decide which he felt more, so he finished covering his bed in a plastic sheet specially bought for the "main event" and waited till his dad left to place the enema bags in the bathroom on the counter next to the toilet.

Stiles was a little freaked out about the whole idea of _cleaning myself…down there…that way…_ The only things he'd had up inside him were his fingers, Scott's fingers, and occasionally Scott's tongue if he got Scott horned up enough. But that was it. He'd never had any liquid up in there. And he wondered how it would feel. _Would it be like pissing in reverse?...Or worse…would it be like diarrhea in reverse…EWWWWW._ Stiles grossed himself out with his own thoughts, gagged a little, and decided to leave the speculating alone for good. _Or at least till after lunch_.

With all his preparations done, Stiles wolfed down (hee-hee I couldn’t resist) his pop-tart breakfast, grabbed his backpack and keys, left his house, and drove to school. He practically sped there. He was surprised at how excited he was getting _and it_ ' _s gonna be hours before we_ " _do the deed_ ". Stiles was half-hard just thinking about it. _How am I gonna get through school?_ Then another thought occurred to him: _How am I gonna get through gym…? Seeing Scott naked… I_ ' _m totally gonna bone up…fuck! That_ ' _ll be embarrassing…oh, fuckity-fuckity-fuck-fuck…_ Stiles cursed to himself as he sat behind the wheel of his jeep sporting wood, ramrod straight. _How am I gonna get through today…? With a hard-on?! Fuck!_ He said as he tried to adjust himself while steering his way into the school's parking lot. _Maybe I should try and avoid thinking about tonight at all…in any way…and maybe I should try to avoid Scott too…sexy, brown Scott…my sexy, brown Scott…FUCK! I_ ' _m hard and I_ ' _m not even in the building yet! Today is gonna be a long ass day._ He whined to himself. _But maybe tonight will be just as long-assed?_ _Huh…wordplay…Yep, I_ ' _m recovered…_

*

Scott's morning, much like Scott himself was, had been relatively laidback and normal. He got up and had a quick bite with his mom who promptly asked, "Hey, Scott… do you have any… _special_ Valentine's Day plans?"

Scott paused a moment while chewing his Coco Puffs. _What am I gonna tell her?_...

*

You see Scott had thought that it would be cute if he got Stiles a little present to go along with the "grand experiment". But seeing as how he didn’t really have any money on him _I really need a job_ , he had thought to himself at the time, he had to ask his mom for some cash. Their conversation went something like this:

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if I could borrow some cash?"

Momma McCall looked up from her bedtime tea and romance novel, startled. "What for?"

Scott trying to act all nonchalant while lying through his teeth said, "Well there's this girl…in my…English class…"

"Oh." Momma McCall said struck by her son's request and answer. _I_ ' _ve_ _never heard Scott mention anybody special in his life_ nor had she noticed anything different about her son's behavior that might’ve suggested the possibility of someone special being around. So she decided to press on. "What's her name?"

"Uhhh, Kora…Kora Garcia…she sits beside me in class …she's…beautiful…and smart…and funny. And I just thought I would get her something…cause you know…Valentine's and all."

Momma McCall took a sip of her tea before pressing on. "And are you two…together? Or…"

"Or…" Scott parroted back.

"Or…seeing…each other…or…whatever it is you kids call it nowadays."

"Do you mean hooking up?" Scott tentatively asked feeling like this conversation was headed in a very awkward direction.

"I guess so…" Momma McCall shrugged, waited a bit, took another sip of her tea, and asked, "So are you?"

"Am I what?" Scott reiterated pulling his best stoner face.

A tad exasperated, at herself really for having to ask all these questions instead of somehow just knowing them or somehow reading Scott's mind, and feeling ridiculously awkward all at the same time, Momma McCall repeated herself, "Are you…together? Are you seeing this girl?"

"I do in class." Scott answered in his usual Scott-like way.

Momma McCall rolled her eyes and looked into her tea, trying really hard not to feel kinda annoyed with her son. Her _wonderful…loving…good-natured…schmuck of a son!_ "No Scott, that’s not what I meant." She took a breath for continuing, positive that either way she didn’t want to hear his answer, "Are you… hooking up…with this girl?"

"What?!" Scott asked (somehow) dumb-founded by his mother's (totally reasonable and contextually understandable) question. "Mom what are you talking about?"

Momma McCall wished she could bite her tongue and just give up talking to her son altogether, _But no, this hasn’t been embarrassing or awkward enough yet…_ "Scott, what are you talking about? You come in here asking for money, so you can buy some girl, who you’ve never mentioned before, some present on St. Valentines Day…I just…I…What am I supposed to think?!"

"Mom! Can I have the money or not?!" Scott whined using his best whiny-teenager voice. "Please, please, please, please…"

Momma McCall was flabbergasted and exhausted. She had worked two, 8-hour shifts back to back and now her son was giving her the run-around. She knew it, he knew it, they both knew it. But Momma McCall was tired and sore and fatigued (and did I mention…) exhausted. So instead of pushing for more information and prolonging this awkward and exasperating conversation she merely said, "Ok, ok, ok…there's a twenty in my purse downstairs."

Scott whooped his thanks as he left his mom's room and practically bounced down the stairs to find her purse. She called down after him, "Just a twenty Scott! I'm not made of money you know!"

Scott hollered back, "Ok!...Hey mom! Where's your purse?!..."

*

And now a few days later, here the two were again at the beginning of what was sure to be another awkward conversation. All their conversations seemed to be awkward. At least to Scott. And his mom thought so too not that she, or he would admit it out loud, to the other. So as he chewed on and eventually swallowed his Coco Puffs slowly, methodically, theatrically, Scott came up with an answer: "Well I wouldn’t call them special, but me and Stiles plan to hang out tonight. Why?"

Momma McCall sat there at the table confused, but she collected herself and kept going, "Well…the other night you came into my room asking for money to buy some imaginary girl in your English class a Valentine's Day gift and I was wondering what ever came of that?"

"That what?"

Momma McCall was too tired for this. So she decided to just nip this conversation in the bud. "Nothing. Never mind. Uh, I'm gonna be working another double, so I'll have a break about the time you get out of school, so if you need anything call me then. Ok?"

"Ok." Scott mumbled as he inhaled the rest of his Puffs relieved he and his mom weren’t gonna have another mind-numbing, bone-crushingly awkward conversation. "I'll probably stay the night at Stiles' if that’s ok?" Scott proffered after chugging the remaining milk in his bowl.

"Are you sure he doesn’t have plans with someone special…" Before Momma McCall could finish Scott was giving her a look of _really-mom-seriously-as-if-what-world-do-you-live-in-again-come-back-to-reality-please-_ look, and she realized what she was saying and stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. My mistake. You two have fun, with whatever it is your doing. Ok? I love you." She said as she kissed his forehead and rushed out the door.

He called after her, "Love you too! And don’t worry were gonna have lots of fun tonight." Scott snickered and himself silently as he plopped his bowl in the sink, grabbed his stuff, left the house, grabbed his bike, and headed off school.  

*

School for both Scott and Stiles was an ordeal. Still skittish from their fight yesterday (their first real one as friends?lovers? whatever they were) they were awkward with each other at first. They mumbled their hellos in first period barely looking at each other. They walked together to second period in a keep-your-distance-and-I'll-keep-mine, all-pent-up kinda way talking about the weather of all things. The weather that hadn’t changed in days:

"The highs are in the low 80's, lows in the mid 40's; chance of rain: 15%; partly cloudy in the morning, sunny in the afternoon; humidity at..." Scott gave Stiles a quick, timid peck on the cheek stopping Stiles from relaying the entire weeks weather forecast down to the allergy level alert per day. So in second period when Stiles sat behind Scott he took out his phone and sent the following message:

 

[To: Scotty]

         Hey.

(A true masterpiece of communication this one.)

 

[To: G-Man]

         What?  

 

[To: Scotty]

         We still on for 2night?

 

[To: G-Man]

          Yeah…Im game if u r.

                  (Stiles did a little happy dance when he got this one.)

 

 [To: Scotty]

        Im game.

        Sry abt ystrdy. Idk what got into me.

 

 [To: G-Man]

         Not me, right? ;)

                  (Stiles snorted at that one. Rather loudly, drawing everyone's attention for a moment.)

 

 [To: Scotty]

          Right. So, 4given?

 

  [To: G-Man]

           5given.

                 

Stiles smiled big when he got that one. Partly because he thought it was cute, but mostly because he had been a butt monkey the other day and had really wanted Scott to forgive him.

The rest of their second period class went on uninterrupted. When they left for third period one of the two classes they didn’t have together, they shared a quick hug as they went their separate ways. Their third and fourth periods were uneventful and so was lunch. Everything had been smoothed over and the boys were kinda subdued in a way. Storing up their energies. Tonight was gonna be a long night, they both realized independently. Best not to waste too much thought and feeling while just at school. Best save it for later.

*

By the time the final bell rang Stiles was antsy. Not because he was nervous or anxious, but because he was excited. _Really excited._ So when the bell rang he jumped out of his seat, went to his locker, grabbed the stuff he needed for homework, ran to his car, and headed straight for home. He needed to get ready while Scott had some business to take care-of with the school nurse.

Scott wanted to be an athlete, but seeing as how he's asthmatic the dream had never really seemed to pan out. This year he had decided he was gonna try out for the lacrosse team. _A step in the right direction_ , he thought. _I can train this summer, then go to try-outs, and make a spot on the team._ All of which was contingent upon his getting the school nurse to sign-off on this whole endeavor of course.

And she wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea, but after Scott pleaded for a good 15 minutes, she finally relented with the reservation that if his symptoms got triggered or if they worsened he was going to be benched and then knocked-off the team come the end of the semester. Terms that Scott wasn’t thrilled about but ones he was willing to agree to in the chance for his sports dreams to come true.

*

Stiles got home in two shakes of a lambs tail (i.e. fast; really, really fast.) He was shaky and felt like he couldn’t breath but it wasn’t out of anxiety or fear. _Its almost pleasant_ , he thought. _Pleasantly out of breathe and shaky…never thought I_ ' _d live to see this._

Stiles opened his door, walked into his house, dropped his stuff, and made his way hurriedly to the bathroom. He kicked off his shoes on-route and threw off his hoodie moments later.

Stiles basically crashed his way into the bathroom disrobing until he stood for a second in his underwear: Scott's 'lucky' jock. _Though he_ ' _s never actually worn it in an actual sporting event_. Regardless, Stiles took a moment to ogle his body in the mirror, something he never really did. He liked how the white jock framed his ass, _my virgin-ish ass_. And he thought, _Well maybe I_ ' _ll try out for the lacrosse team too… just to be able to see Scott in his jock everyday._ Stiles' dick twitched in response to the thought of seeing Scott nearly naked everyday in a public space. _That settles it! I_ ' _m going in. I could be an athlete…_ Stiles tried flexing and posing in his _most athletic ways_ , before laughing at himself: _Who am I kidding? I_ ' _ll probably just end up sitting on the bench and never play._ But he was firmly interested in making the attempt. _The public humiliation of the try-outs would be worth it even if I don’t play on the field._ Besides, his father had always wanted his son to play in some kind of a sport: "Any sport, Stiles. Just try any sport and I'll support you. I'll help you train and/or I'll buy you the equipment, whatever. Just pick a sport. You gotta get out of this house more."

At the time, Stiles took that last comment roughly. _So my dad doesn’t want me hanging out at home…Pity party for one! Please…_ Stiles always had been a touch dramatic. Stiles almost jumped when his phone beeped seemingly loudly in the otherwise silent house. It was a text from Scott.

 

[To: G-Man]

Done w/ nurse. I can try out! On my way. C u soon!   

 

Stiles smiled at his phone like the text was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, but then it hit him _Shit! I haven’t even started getting…ready yet._ He glanced at the enema bags just lying on the counter. He'd read and thrown away the instructions, and the box, secretively _just in case_ _my dad should happen to take out the trash one day find the box, and the used bags, and the instructions, and piece together what had been going on in his house, and then kill me and Scott…cause he would know it was Scott…Yeah, he_ ' _d know._

So Stiles filled up the bags with warm water like the instructions had said, and he sat on the toilet with the first bag in his hand, just waiting, having last minute jitters. _Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this? I don’t know if I_ ' _m ready…Not ready? Its now or never Stiles!_ He really wished he hadn’t thought that last one. Even though he had been fooling around with Scott for literally years, he always had this sinking feeling, this dread, that he would somehow bungle everything, Scott would leave, and Stiles would die a virgin.

 _Time to become a man, Stiles!_ He thought to himself as a pep-talk. _Time to become a man._ And he put the nozzle of the bag in his ass, it was smaller and thinner than his fingers, so it just slipped right in. And a moment or two later, Stiles squeezed the bag ever so gently for the first time, but _OH MY FUCKING GOD not the last time…definitely not the last time!_  Stiles sat a second reeling internally at the sensation of something up in him and then squeezed the bag for all he was worth. _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ He just kept thinking over and over, taking in the sensation, the odd yet oddly satisfying sensation of being filled. _Full, being full. I knew it feels good eating, I never even thought to think it would be/feel this good going up…_

Stiles sat on that toilet seat, nozzle still inserted, bag all but empty, and just held it. He held everything still. He didn’t move, didn’t fidget. He felt _whole. Like I_ ' _ve just discovered the miracle of life…Oh sweet mystery of life at last I found you…_ He was singing in his head so loudly he didn’t hear Scott enter his house, but he certainly noticed when Scott stood at the bathroom door transfixed, puzzled. Probably confused by the sight of his best friend holding an empty bag in his ass, and whimpering.

 _Honest to God whimpering…Stiles is whimpering. I will never let him live this down…_ Scott thought to himself gleam in his eye.

"Hey there…"Stiles said as innocently and nonchalantly as he could. "Old buddy, old pal. How's it hangin'?" Scott snickered at the question, but answered, "Fine. And how you doin', bestie?"

"I'm doing jus fine. Right as rain. Floatin' on air…" Stiles prattled on with numerous, endless euphemisms for feeling good, but Scott tuned him out and instead noticed two things: _One, Stiles is sporting wood._ Not all that uncommon. _And two…he_ ' _s rubbing his tummy. Like he_ ' _s petting himself...He_ ' _s rubbing his belly totally absentmindedly…like how pregnant women rub their bellies in the international sign for: I_ ' _m-pregnant-and-I_ ' _m-oh-so…so…_ Scott couldn’t think of the word, but he knew it sounded kinda like cement, but the word wasn’t coming to him. But as he looked at Stiles another word came to him. _Weird._ Scott thought quietly to himself too afraid to even think at a regular volume in case Stiles might overhear with his nonexistent telepathy. _This is kinda weird…Really weird…but if he likes it_. Scott gave an internal shrug and gave an outward sigh. "So is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you can clear out of the bathroom, cause the show starts in the next ten minutes and I don’t think you wanna be around for that."

"Ok, so what should I do in the meantime?"

"Why don’t you go to my room and get everything ready and get yourself warmed up? Big game today, big guy!"

Scott grinned his goofy grin, smiling wide "I know its awesome huh?! I get to try out and that means I'm as good as on the team."

"Yeah, " Stiles added, "And I'll help you train this summer. Maybe try out for myself." Scott gave Stiles his best _oh-seriously-wow-mom-really-you-think-so-YOU?-look_ which Stiles didn’t need help understanding, _I taught him that look, the bastard…_

"Shut up, Scott!"

"I didn’t say anything."

"You didn’t have to. Your face said it all. Now get out and close the door behind you cause this shits going down soon."

"Ewww, Stiles don’t be gross. And don’t make puns about you know, what you're…about to do. That’s just wrong."

"Go away Scott! Clear out of here! I'm warning you! I had corn for lunch!"

Scott scrunched up his face in disgust. "God dammit Stiles! Thanks for the visual. Now scoot over I need to vomit." When Scott took an exaggerated step into the room, Stiles nearly fell off the toilet.

"Fuck Scott I'm serious! You need to go like now!!"

"What? And miss the show?! Nah, I've got good seats. Ringside."

So Scott stood there in bathroom, while Stiles removed the nozzle from his ass, sat there stewing on the toilet throwing rude remarks at Scott trying to get him to leave, when suddenly Stiles needed to shit like he never had to before in his life and he couldn’t stop it. He had no control over his own bowels anymore. He just let everything go, let everything out. To the utter horror and simultaneous amusement of Scott, who proceeded to flee the tiny bathroom. "Told ya Scott!" Stiles yelled after him. "Told you I had corn!"

"SHUT UP DUDE! Or I'll never get hard again, man!!" Scott yelled back.  Stiles smiled smugly then twinged as he tried to clench, _to hold back the floodgates_. _Poor choice of words Stiles! Poor choice of words._ But after a few attempts he once again regained control. He pushed everything left, out of him, wiped, and flushed. Then he grabbed the next bag, "Ok Scott, I'm movin' on to Bag Two!!"

Scott was all of a sudden in the bathroom again, panting a little from the sudden run. "Hey wait a second."

"Dude, what?"

"Let me help you with that. Please?" Scott pulled his puppy dog eyes thing at Stiles, which of course made him give in immediately. "Ok." He said as he passed Scott the bag. "But don’t mess this up! Or you wont get to fuck me! Huh? How bout them apples?!" Scott threw Stiles his patented _SHUT-UP-STILES!-_ look, took the bag and took a step towards Stiles, but then stopped a second and turned towards the sink. Before he thought too much about what he was doing Scott unscrewed the nozzle and started filling the bag up with even more warm water. "Hey, dude whatcha doin'? I already filled…"

"Stiles trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh that’s comforting." Stiles remarked as Scott turned off the water, screwed the lid shut on the bag and slowly walked towards Stiles. He crouched down on his knees and held the bag with both hands, and took a moment to consider. Consider: _do I really wanna do this? See all that…shit…come out?_ No he didn’t really wanna see that again. _But I do wanna see Stiles content again. That’s the word…content! Duh! Stupid. Sounds like cement…God…_ He chuckled to himself.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe. Just thinking of a joke from earlier. Now hold still I wanna make sure I get it in the right hole."

"Ha-ha very funny Scott. _Right hole_." He mocked, feigning Scott's voice. " _Right hole, hee-hee, look at me: I_ ' _m Scott and I_ ' _m sooo funn_ …ugghh." Scott had put the nozzle in and squirted the entire bag in one squeeze up into Stiles.

Stiles shuddered, "Dude a little warning next time! Huh!? Before you squirt the entire Pacific Ocean into me!! Yeah, Scott? Ok?!"

"Ok Stiles, whatever you say." Scott soothed as he started rubbing Stiles' belly with one of his hands. "Whatever you say." He took one of Stiles' hands, handed him the bag, and told him, "Here, hold this."

Stiles who was now happily content, almost dreamy-eyed asked, "Why?"

"So I can do this." Scott replied as he not only rubbed Stiles' tummy, but also started rubbing and jerking Stiles' semi-hard dick too. Stiles squirmed under Scott's hands, flailing, nearly falling off the toilet again. "Dude! How did you…did you…DUDE!" Stiles keened, as Scott had started to lick and nibble at his cockhead causing Stiles to clench up tighter in response, which only made his feeling of fullness _that much BETTER_. A lightbulb went off in Stiles head.

"Dude, Scott I think…I think we just found me a new kink."

"No shit Sherlock!" Scott spurred. "Why do you think I asked to help you the second time around?" Scott stared up at Stiles for a moment, who looked down on Scott dumbfounded. The look of shock Stiles had at Scott's skills of perception passed away as Scott still looking into Stiles' eyes, went back to his ministrations. He kept rubbing Stiles' belly, kept jerking and nibbling Stiles' cock until Stiles unloaded all over Scott's face and hand. In the throes of orgasm Stiles de-nozzled himself and bucked wildly into Scott's hand. He had maybe never cum so hard in his life. _Not even my first time with Scott was like this. Oooohhhhh! Gggggoddd! Soooooo Gggggooooodddd! FFFUUUCCCKK!_  

Once Stiles stopped bucking and spewing his load all over Scott, Scott leaned back on his knees, took his clean hand to wipe the cum from his eye area and used his cum covered hand to keep petting Stiles. Which made Stiles' leg twitch, his body shudder, and made him moan in his throat.

Scott then used both his cum-covered hands to pet Stiles' belly as he leaned up to kiss his Stiles. Stiles full of gratitude grabbed at Scott's full head of hair and pulled him in hard for a kiss, covering his face in his own cum too. After a few moments Stiles pulled Scott's face back and started licking up the cum that still clung to Scott. Scott hmmmed in his throat. "I guess were gonna have to do this more often, huh? "

Stiles paused in his licking to say, "Only if you want me to die from explosive orgasms. I don’t think I've ever cum that hard before in my entire life."

"Yeah…so…Stiles…now that you’ve…had your fun with my expert help of course…do you think…is it my turn now?"

"Yeah, Scott its your turn now. I just have to…you know… release…so…" Stiles nodded towards the door.

"Oh yeah, sure sorry." Scott said as he followed Stiles' nod with his eyes and processed what he'd meant. Scott backed away from Stiles, took his hands away which were then immediately replaced with Stiles' own, wiped them and his face on a towel hanging on the shower rod, and quickly made his exit. "Don’t take too long, Stiles. I'm all warmed up and ready to go!" He called out as he closed the door behind him.

Stiles nodded his assent and continued to rub his full belly. "I'll be right there." He sighed. No matter how uncomfortable or painful the rest of his night was going to be Stiles was beaming, glowing. He felt _soo right_ being _soo full_ and he was annoyed when the familiar tug of Nature's call pulled him out of his reverie. _Next time we do this we do it before I lunch…before I gorge myself on food.  I wanna hold this feeling longer. MUCH longer…Maybe there_ ' _s something we can do about that…_ Stiles kept on planning for the next time as he unleashed another bowel cleanse.

After wiping and flushing, Stiles took the last enema bag and added a little more warm water. Not as much as Scott had added, but just a little more. He put the nozzle up in his assand squeezed, slowly. _Very slowly_. Taking his time with his newfound kink. "Just one last time and I'll be rarin' to go, Scott!!" He yelled through the bathroom door.

Scott beamed. _He_ ' _ll never be done with this. Not really. He_ ' _ll let me fuck him everyday of his life, five, six times a day just so he could play with his new best friends: the enema bags. What_ ' _s he need me for?_ Scott stopped smiling as his realization struck him, and rushed back into the bathroom, screaming as he went: "No! Stiles! Wait!"

 

**_End of Part Four_ **


	5. Whose Turn Is It Anyways?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this epic chapter, we have Stiles' deflowering at the hands (and cock) of Scott. This one's really kinky: cum play, gagging/breath play, condom play, nipple play, fingering, frottage, bare-backing, why? Because one kink is never enough!

What A Sticky Twosome They Make,

Part Five:

**Whose Turn Is It Anyways?**

 

After the two boys had given Stiles another earth-shattering orgasm, allowed him to release, and seeing that there was no more _poop_ _to be found_ , they made their way together to Stiles' room.

Once there they both sat on the bed, quiet all of a sudden. They each took big, deep breaths and in and out. _In and out_. Scott broke the silence first for once: "So it's my turn now, right? Its time for the eeeuh, eeeuh, eeeuh, right?" Scott invoked the old bed-creaking innuendo. _That is just like Scott,_ Stiles thought. _No matter how many times we fuck_ …Stiles' stomach fluttered at the word… _there will always be a part of him that is child-like. God I love this guy!_ That’s when he remembered: _today is Valentine_ ' _s Day. Wow, with all the cumming I did back there I guess I almost forgot._ So it seemed appropriate for Stiles to say, "Scott, I kinda love you."

"Wow, dude! For reals?"

"Five reals."

Scotts face crinkled up into Stiles' favorite smile: _Scott_ ' _s puppy-dog-goofy-grin-you-wanna-play-youre-awesome-smile_. (Quite a talkative smile.) Smiling like a doofus, Scott responded back, "I love you kinda too." They both giggled at each other and the slight awkwardness of actually expressing a real, positive emotion. Then Scott had to go and dampen it, "So can we start now?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, _God he_ ' _s like a dog with a bone_ , but smiling at him, he answered in his Southern-Belle, sarcastic tone "Why yes, Mr. Scotty we can start now." So seeing as how Stiles was pretty much naked already, from his enema bath, Scott began evening the playing field. He took off his hoodie, stripped off his shirt and undershirt and then speedily started to unbuckle his belt and pants, stumbling over himself to get it done quickly. Stiles just took it all in and laughed in his head. He found it endearing, Scott's excitement. He was thrilled that he could do this to Scott, _I_ ' _ve gotten him all riled up. God I_ ' _m sexy!!_ And with that Stiles actually laughed out loud.

But of course he did it at one of the most inopportune times: Scott had just nearly fallen over by trying to get his pants off without first taking off his shoes. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Stiles answered truthfully, "You, you dumbass. Here let me help you."

"I got it. I got it." Scott tried to bat Stiles' hands away from his pants and shoes, but Stiles kept trying to help.

"Look, Scott you already gave me two mind-blowing orgasms in less than an hour, hell less than thirty minutes. We can take our time. Go slow."

"Maybe you can, Stiles, but I still haven’t gotten off yet today. I'm still waiting for my turn to come." They both laughed at Scotts little pun loudly. And frankly more than his little inadvertent joke deserved.

Stiles decided it was time to turn up the sexiness. He pushed Scott onto his back and began kissing his way down towards Scott's still boxer covered cock. "Well then wait no more." Stiles moved to be between Scott's legs. He languished kisses and nibbles here and there along Scott's chest, and abdomen. And he tongued Scott's belly button, which _tickled_ and aroused Scott. Seeing Scott's dick twitch in his boxers, Stiles groped it through the fabric causing the rising cock to throb and pulse. Stiles kept making out with Scott's navel and groping him, waiting for him to get totally hard. Which didn’t take long at all. _It never does._ Stiles always appreciated that fact.

When Scott's cock, still covered by his boxers reached full mast, Stiles started sucking on Scott's cockhead and stroking his cock through the fabric. Making Scott quiver and moan and reach out a hand to cup Stiles' head. He wasn’t adding any pressure, just holding him, rubbing his scalp.

Stiles liked the sensation and started moaning as he stroked and sucked. Stiles kept sucking until there was a nice big wet stain on Scott's boxers, a mix of precum and spit, then he lifted his mouth off Scott and said "Phase two: Robin!"

Scott chuckled and gave a fake salute to Stiles as he lifted his ass off the bed so Stiles could pull off his boxers and finally get at his cock. _Thick cock to pretty mouth_. Scott loved few things as much as seeing Stiles: _on his knees, his red lips stretched to take my thickness, red cheeks hollowed out as he sucks, the way he looks up at me through his eyelashes like he knows how pretty he looks swallowing my cock! Uuuugghhhh! Nothing compares! Nothing!_ This time as Scott rubbed Stiles' head he did, on an occasional down-stroke, add a little pressure, pushing Stiles' mouth a little bit further down Scott's cock each time. Stiles didn’t need him to do this, he'd been able to take Scott to the root for months now. But they both liked it when Scott made a play of control. _Even if it isn’t real_.

Once Stiles took Scott to the base, he sat and held this thick cock in his mouth, savoring it, tonguing the bottom of it, putting just enough pressure on it to keep Scott feeling good. At the same time Scott would hold Stiles' head with both hands, and push his cock that last millimeter in. _So warm, so wet…ummmmm. Feels so good round me…_ This time Scott added even more pressure on Stiles' head, pushing his cock just a tad bit further in, enough to graze Stiles' throat, causing Stiles to gag, pull off, and sputter.

"Woah." Stiles said as he righted his breathing. "What are you getting bigger or something?" Jokingly.

Scott merely insinuated, "Maybe, maybe not." Scott took his cock in hand and swished his cock back and forth, _maybe, maybe not, maybe, maybe not…_ Stiles just stared at the display, amused and aroused all in one. "But I do know one thing, Stiles…Stiles! I'm up here Stiles." Scott said winking knowing full well that Stiles doesn’t like to leave a job half done, especially a blowjob. _He likes the gooey candy surprise at the end._ _A lot!_ "Stiles! Focus. You wanna know what I know?" There was a beat of silence as Stiles refused to play along for a minute _trying to maintain, trying to maintain_. "Say yes, or Little Scott and I are going home."

"Yeah Scott I wanna know. What?"

"You looked so hot, gagging on it! All flustered with a trail of your spit still connecting you to me. I liked it!" Stiles blushed because he loves it when Scott talks dirty. _Scott_ ' _s always so sweet and innocent its nice to hear him talk dirty, makes him seem like a normal guy and not some kinda Disney Prince Charming. More like Prince Doofus-Charming. My Prince Doofus-Charming_… _Yeah_ _that sounds better._

Stiles moved to put Scott back in his mouth. _Lets see if he can pull that trick again! Bet this time I won’t even gag, except maybe for show since he likes it…_ But Scott stopped him before Stiles could get his mouth on his cock. Scott held Stiles' face, cupping it between his hands, looking down as Stiles looked up. _Just seeing him on his knees in front of me at all…ooohhhhh, makes me shiver inside._

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles trying to suck his own cock flavor out of Stiles' mouth. Stiles immediately reached out his arms to grab Scott and embrace him, but Scott pulled his mouth away and said, "Uh-uh, Stiles no touching, just my hands. Drop'em." Stiles obeyed though he was confused and slightly irritated _Just what is he up to?_

Stiles was about to ask him just that but as his mouthed open to speak, Scott forced two of his fingers into Stiles' mouth. Stiles was taken by surprised and unnerved at the motion. He tried to pull away, but Scott put his other hand behind Stiles' head and pushed him back. Next Stiles tried to speak around the fingers, "Scaaahhhh, whhhhaaa aaaa ooooo duuuueeehhhh?" but that didn’t really work out too well.

Fortunately Scott was on the ball. "Look, Stiles relax I just wanted to try something." Stiles thought to himself: _You could’ve at least asked me first before forcing your dirty fingers into my mouth…who knows where these fingers have been_ …suddenly Stiles felt ay-ok with Scott using him as his personal finger sucker. Besides he did kinda like having something of Scott's in his mouth, _even if it is just his fingers._

But Scott didn’t stop there. He had two fingers in Stiles already but then he added a third. Making Stiles adjust to his _not so skinny fingers._ But Scott still didn’t stop, he kept pushing his three fingers deeper and deeper into Stiles' mouth. _Oh my God what_ ' _s he trying to…ggguuuggghhh!_ Stiles gagged on Scott's fingers as they tickled his throat, making Stiles sputter and try to pull away. Scott let up a little this time and Stiles was able to move his mouth off the fingers enough to speak clearer: "What the fuck was that?!"

"Stiles, I told you, I liked seeing you gag…I don’t know…it's just hot…even when you're just gagging on my fingers. I can't explain it…I just like it." Stiles considered this a moment, and while he certainly didn’t care for the gagging sensation, _and the wanting to throw up_ he also wasn’t in a position to deny Scott anything he wanted. In fact he didn’t want to. _If he wants to finger-fuck my face, let him. I_ ' _ll work with it…That tickling sensation is kinda nice…I guess…I_ ' _ll work on it…_

Stiles sighed heavily and said, "Alright one more time. I'll let you gag me one more time, and then we move on. Ok?"

"Ok!" Scott hastily agreed as he withdrew his fingers completely away from Stiles' mouth. Then with his pointer finger Scott started to trace Stiles' lips, _like he_ ' _s applying lipstick or something._ Then he dipped his first finger into Stiles' mouth for just an instant. _Oh I see…he_ ' _s playing with me…trying to get me all riled up so he can gag me as much as he wants…well two can play at that game my good sir!_

When Scott circled around Stiles' lips with two of his fingers, Stiles really played it up: flicking his tongue acting like he was trying to get the fingers into his mouth sooner. Moving his head around, like a moving target, _make him work for it._

Scott was undeterred, his fingers kept going around and around until he pushed passed Stiles' lips and into his mouth. Stiles snapped his lips shut and started giving Scott's fingers a tongue bath like they’ve had before. Stiles purred around Scott's fingers, making Scott's cock shoot back up to full mass. Stiles groaned around Scott's fingers as they tickled his tongue. Getting closer and closer to the back of his mouth, and just barely not making it. Scott started to withdraw his fingers and Stiles followed them with his mouth playing it off in his head like _this is just for Scott…just to really get him going…_But even in his head he knew that was lie.

He followed Scott's fingers because _I, Stiles wanted to…wanted to keep those fingers in my mouth…touching my tongue…tickling the back of my throat…yep I_ ' _m a slut…I_ ' _m up for anything…anything Scott wants to do…If he ever found out I_ ' _d die! I_ ' _d have to kill myself!_ But Stiles didn’t worry too much, because Scott only on rare occasions seemed to pay attention to anything other than what was happening right in front of his eyes. It's one of the things that made Scott endearing to Stiles. _He_ ' _s so easily excitable like a puppy! He_ ' _s so easily distractible like a baby. He_ ' _s so easily confused like a…ggggguuuggghhhh!_

Scott had decided to forgo the ritual _spit-lipstick-maneuver_ and go straight for the prize, making Stiles gag on three of his fingers. This time Stiles tried his best not to pull away, and was rewarded as Scott's fingers actually entered his throat _for just a split second. But they were there._ Stiles convulsed as his gag reflex hit him and Scott took his fingers out of Stiles' mouth and held them _aloft like they_ ' _re a prize, like they_ ' _re Gods gifts to my throat…he looks like the Statue of Liberty, with his arm out at that angle …_ Stiles thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands and coughed a few times. When he could see clearly again, he noticed Scott's non-wet hand petting the bed next to Scott, in the international sign for: _come-here-and-sit-next-to-me-pretty-boy!_        

*

"God Scott! Just stick it in me already! I'm as lubed and stretched as I can get."

"Hey, hey, hey…whose turn is it? Huh?" Stiles refused to answer him, as Scott kept on flicking Stiles' prostate, which to be fair melted Stiles' brain into goo, so how could he answer anyways?

"Talk to me Stiles…" Scott inserted his third wet finger. "Whose turn is it? Huh?"

"Uggghhh, yours Scott! Fuck its yours!" Scott pleased with himself and with Stiles for being so compliant, started twisting and scissoring his fingers even more.

"That’s right it's my turn, so if I wanna finger you 'til Kingdom Come then I will and you'll let me because…?"

Catching his drift Stiles responded, "…Cause its your turn?"

"That’s right Stiles. My turn. And on my turn we do what I want, what I like. Alright?" Stiles had to admit he liked Bossy-Scott _like, liked him a lot! Ooooh…_ Stiles shuddered and blushed at his own internal admittance.

"That’s what I like, Stiles…seeing you all flustered, cheeks all red, makes you look like a girl…all pretty. Blushing…thinking of me…" Scott continued his fingering and talking as he leaned in close to Stiles' ear. "Thinking of how good its gonna feel when I'm finally in you…filling you up…making you whole…keeping you  full…you'd like that wouldn’t you Stiles?" Stiles groaned and blushed an even deeper red. He began bucking wildly on Scott's fingers as the red crawled up from his chest, up his neck, and into his face. He couldn’t help it. Even readier to go, now more than ever, Stiles gripped his knees tighter and pulled them up more, spreading himself as open as he could get. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Scott leaned back up to get a good look at his handiwork. 

"Now that's what I like to see…my baby boy all spread open for me…Stiles I'm ready."

Stiles sighed, "Good, cause my legs are getting tired…and I'd rather…have them wrapped around you…" Stiles added nervously. Unused to giving the dirty talk, _if that is dirty talk?_ _Does it count if it_ ' _s true? I thought dirty talk was supposed to be all the things you could only do in your imagination not in real…OH MY FUCKING GOD!!_ _SCOTT!!!_ Whether or not Stiles' comment was dirty talk or not Scott liked it, and it got him going, so while Stiles was distracted in his own head _like I knew he would be_ , Scott had condom-ed his dick, lubed up the condom a bit, and pushed in his head.

Stiles was babbling "Ohmygod…ohmygod…OHMYGOD!" Over and over shocked that Scott was finally in him and he was shocked that every sensation, every inch that Scott pushed in, caused his body to shake and shudder. _I_ ' _m flailing!! OH GOD! I_ ' _m flailing!! I can_ ' _t stop…I can_ ' _t…stop…don’t stop, Scott…don’t stop!!_

"Oh, I won't baby boy! I won't! Can't!" Stiles looked up at Scott's face terrified and realized he had actually been saying what he had been thinking. _OH MY GOD!_ He thought in terror, _now he_ ' _ll know…he_ ' _ll know…_ Stiles was embarrassed that Scott might actually know that Stiles had been _dreaming of this…wanting THIS!_ For a very long time. But he needn't of worried, Scott was too busy enjoying the sensations of his cock in Stiles' ass… _My COCK in his ASS!!_ to pay attention or worry about what Stiles may or may not have been thinking. _Too tight! Too hot! All open and wet for me!_

"Uuuggghhh!" Scott moaned as he finally bottomed out. Stiles meanwhile was a wreck. The instant Scott bottomed-out, Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott like he was his life raft. _This is real! This is happening!_ Was all he could think as he felt Scott's thick cock inside him for the first time. _Definitely not the last! Totally not the last! Need this! Everyday!! EVERYDAY!!_

Scott held there for a minute or two enjoying the feelings and flexed his dick, which caused Stiles to flail around like a fish out of water. Then Scott pulled out slowly bit-by-bit 'til only his cock head was left in Stiles, and then he pushed back in all at once. Stiles saw stars, literal stars in his eyes. Stiles' ass burned a bit _… but in a good way…SUCH A GOOD WAY…GOD HE_ ' _S SO THICK!...filling me up…_ Stiles' dick twitched, it didn’t get hard but it definitely twitched.

Stiles' dick didn’t get hard until Scott was routinely and systematically going at it like a beast. He was thrusting up into Stiles _so hard…so good…so thick…so full…_ Stiles couldn’t believe  it at all. He was out of his mind, completely turned over to the sensations Scott was causing him.

Scott while thrusting, leaned over Stiles. _Close but not close enough…_ for Stiles anyway. Scott had one arm holding himself up for leverage while his other hand was caressing Stiles' sides _just like he likes_ … But Stiles wanted more. _More!_ So between thrusts he ordered, "Scott…mouth…nipples…"

Scott understood the message and moved to accommodate. "Stiles! Hands!" While his directions were vague, Stiles understood them _like I only could. No one knows him like me…_ So when Stiles raised his hands Scott stopped playing with Stiles' side, grabbed Stiles' hands, and held them up over Stiles' head with his formerly resting arm, thus losing the angle he was at and bringing him to a new one that both the boys loved. The new angle caused Stiles to tense up and clench down on Scott's cock. Both boys were moaning messes. But Scott _finally!_ got his mouth onto Stiles' nipples and started nipping and licking and sucking like his life depended on it. And in that moment it did.

Having Scott on him, literally head to chest, with Scott biting and sucking him, made Stiles buck and thrust: anything to try and keep Scott hitting that same spot over and over inside him. _More! MORE! MORE!!!_   Stiles started to feel that well-known pressure in his balls, _I NEED to cum!_ "Scott! Cock!"

"I know baby…you like what I'm doing? Yeah? You like my cock?"

If Stiles had been anymore cognizant he would’ve rolled his eyes but in his present state of pleasure there was no room, no time for sarcasm. "No! Scott! My cock! Touch me please!"

"Oh…ok." With his free hand Scott took ahold of Stiles' dick and started stroking in time to his thrustings. Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head. Being filled and handled by Scott was the single most amazing thing he had ever experienced. _Better even than the enema bags_ , cause it was Scott. It wasn’t plastic and water filling him, it was a flesh and blood cock throbbing in him. _I swear I can feel his heartbeat through his dick! Is that possible! SHIT!_

Scott kept hitting Stiles' prostate dead on. Stiles would’ve flailed around but Scott held his arms very tightly though his palms were all sweaty. In fact Scott was dripping with sweat. In any other circumstance Stiles would’ve been grossed out by all this sweat, but because it was Scott and _his cock_ ' _s inside me, I don’t care.._. _In fact its kinda hot…_ Scott between thrusting and assaulting Stiles' nipples and stroking Stiles' cock was huffing and puffing like he couldn’t get enough air. Once Stiles noticed he panicked for a moment _Is Scott having an attack? Wouldn’t he stop? No he wouldn’t…_

But Scott wasn’t having an attack, well not a big one. He was just really close to cumming. His huffing and puffing got louder as he gave up nipping, and his thrusting and stroking became erratic. By now he was slamming so hard into Stiles his bed was creaking, Stiles' hands were now up against the headboard, and they hadn’t started out that way. Stiles realized in that moment that Scott had been thrusting so hard they had moved up the bed, slowly inching their way closer and closer to the headboard. _I don’t care…let him fuck me into the headboard and into the wall…I don’t care…as long as he_ ' _s fucking me!!!_

"Stiles! I'm…I'm…soooo close!" Scott huffed and puffed as he stopped stroking Stiles and let go of Stiles' hands. As Scott's cock started to pulse Scott leaned up, arching his back, ran his hands through his thick, sopping wet head of hair groaning: "Uuuugggghhhh!"

As Scott started cumming, Stiles started stroking himself, tweaking his own nipples, and tightening his legs around Scott. The force of his legs and clenching of his ass was enough to get the blissing-out Scott to pay attention and Scott leaned down and started playing with Stiles' nipples with his mouth as best he could without blocking Stiles from stroking. Scott kept pumping his hips into Stiles as he kissed Stiles' nipples, licked Stiles' nipples, nipped at his nipples here and there, _like he likes,_ and then he bit Stiles' left nipple.

Stiles groaned as Scott began caressing his cock and fondling his balls. _I NEED TO CUM NOW!!_ Scott kept humping, kissing, licking, fondling, and whatever else he could to push Stiles over the edge. Scott who now was coming out of his own sex-haze moved up and started nibbling on Stiles' ear. "Cum for me, Stiles. Cum for me baby boy." This was all he said, and all it took.     

_Aaaaarrrrggggghhhh!!!_ His cock throbbing, Stiles quickly unloaded on himself, covering his hand and stomach in cum. He slowly kept stroking until he was able to milk every last drop out of his dick, then he brought his cum covered hand and started licking it off. To his surprise, Scott tugged on Stiles' arm and whined "Save some for me."

Surprised, Stiles stopped sucking on the finger he had in his mouth, which came out with a plop, and he moved his hand up to Scott's mouth. "Really Scott you want some? You don’t like eating cum…"

"Yah, but it’s the first time I fucked it out of you…so it's special. And, yah I wanna taste…" Scott said as he stuck out his tongue to lap at Stiles' hand. "Besides your cum ain't sooo bad."

This time Stiles did roll his eyes as one of his cum covered fingers got sucked into Scott's mouth. Scott's tongued lapped up the cum tickling Stiles making him twitch all over. When Stiles' finger was completely cum free, Scott pulled back licking his lips and smacking them. "Yyyyuuuummmm…yep tastes like you!"

Scott and Stiles both chuckled as Stiles returned to sucking the rest of the cum off his fingers. Meanwhile since Scott's cock was already deflated, Scott slowly pulled himself out of Stiles. When his entire dick was out he rolled the condom and moved to throw the used condom into Stiles' wastebasket. But as he did Stiles' hand reached out and grabbed Scott's arm. "No, wait! I want it."

Quizzical, Scott asked "Why?"

_Back to being his normal self I see_. "Because I want it Scott. Now hand it over."

"What are you gonna…ohhhh." _Yeah, there you go Scott now hand over the condom and no one will get hurt._ Scott moved his arm back and handed the condom to Stiles, then he scooted back a little on the bed with a look on his face. "Isn't the whole point of a condom that you don’t have to deal with the cum?"

"Scott…" Stiles was putting on his best know-it-all voice, "…yes the point of the condom is to catch the cum. To protect me from it. But seeing as how I'm the only person you’ve ever been with and you're the only person that I've ever been with, I think your cum is safe. Hell I suck it out of you like two or three times a week! This is no different."

"Yeah it is. It's in a condom. That’s gross."

"Why is that gross?! How is it any different?! Scott, stop using your words! And let me swallow your cum in peace! God!"

So Scott backed off and _let_ _him_ _swallow my cum in peace._ Scott mocked as he sat there on the bed naked staring at Stiles as he tipped the condom over and poured its contents into his mouth. Scott squirmed. "Isn't it cold by now?"

After _ssslllluuuurrrppp-ing_ the cum out of the condom Stiles answered as he tossed the condom into his wastebasket, "It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t hot like it is coming fresh out of you. I just… wanted to try it…See if I liked it."

"And did you?"

"Not as much, as I enjoy sucking it out straight from the source." Stiles remarked and grinned. "So…would you want me to…" Stiles hollowed his cheeks and made a slurping sound.

"Not right now. I'd rather lay down a sec, if that’s ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure go ahead." Stiles wiggled to make some room for Scott to lie down on the bed. Scott _humphed_ as he plopped down with a sigh. There was a gap between their bodies a gap that made Stiles uncomfortable, but he didn’t know what the proper etiquette was for: _after-fucking requests?_ _Should I say something? What do I say? Will he laugh at me?_ Stiles stopped himself from going overboard into neurotic roundabout questions and simply, nervously whispered, "Hey, Scott would you mind…if I laid my head…on your chest?"

"Oh no, dude, go ahead." Scott eagerly agreed as he raised his arms so Stiles could move in closer. When Stiles' head was on Scott's chest, Scott's arm fell around Stiles and they joined their other hands together as they laid on the bed quietly basking in the afterglow of Stiles' deflowering. _Ahhhh, this is nice._ Stiles thought as he snuggled against Scott's chest and underarm and accidentally took a whiff. _Wow I_ ' _ve never noticed Scotts smell before…I kinda like it…musky…like…something musky. I don’t know…_

Scott laid there not thinking. In true Scott style. He was just humming in his head. Humming a melody he heard while he walked around the mall the other day. _Shit!_ He suddenly thought to himself _Stiles_ ' _present! I totally forgot to bring it…its still at home in my closet…Shit!_ Earlier Scott had finagled a $20 from his mother's purse (with her permission of course) and had gone to the mall to buy Stiles a _youre-not-a-virgin-anymore!!!_ present. He had spent what seemed like hours trying to find something, the perfect gift to fit the occasion. He passed the teddy bear-making store, the diamond store, the bath-soap place where he buys his mom's favorite soap and hand-cream; he passed the gargantuan bookstore, and of course dodged all the clothing stores, leaving him with very few options. He ultimately decided to buy Stiles a video game for his X-box, _Call to Arms_. After he got home he hid the game in his closet and had completely forgotten about it. _Outta sight, outta mind._          

So he decided to man up and face the music, "Hey Stiles don’t be mad…" _Oh this can_ ' _t be good. What_ ' _s he done now?_ "I think, I might’ve…accidentally…left…your Valentine's Day gift at my house…in my closet." Scott tensed up like he was waiting for Stiles to hit him, but he shouldn’t have worried because all Stiles could think of was: _Shit!Shit!!Shit!!! I didn’t get him anything! I didn’t know I was supposed to! Shit! What do I do? What do I say?_

"Ah that’s okay…old buddy, old pal…you didn’t need to get me anything…" Stiles started trying to pull an answer out of his ass. "I mean you kinda already gave me the best present a guy could get."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"World-rocking sex?"

"I rocked your world?"

"Oh yeah totally!"

"Allllrrrriiiggghttt." Scott said like some total skater dude. After a couple of moments passed Scott whispered into Stiles' ear, "Hey Stiles I think I'm ready to…you-know, again."

_Hooo, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be. Actually, it was exactly as easy as I thought it would be._ "Oh ok, how do you wanna do it?"

"I don’t know how about you on top riding me this time? That ok?"

Stiles was actually more than ok with that idea. "Alright awesome…and would you mind if…oh never mind."

"No Stiles, ask me, I promise I won't laugh." _Yeah, see its not you laughing at me I_ ' _m worried about. It_ ' _s you thinking I_ ' _m some kind of kinky cum whore._ "No, never mind…"

"Look Stiles, I picked what we did this last time, so now it's your turn. What do you wanna do? Whatever it is we'll do it."

"Promise, you won't think I'm a disgusting freak?"

"Promise."

"Well, I was thinking that…while I ride you…you wouldn’t be…you know…uhm…wearing…a…condom."

"Oh, so no condom? That’s it?"

"Yeah, no condom. Is that ok?"

Scott took a moment to think, or a couple of moments and simply shrugged, "It's your ass."

As Stiles walked on his knees to give Scott the space to skooch into the center of the bed up against the headboard, Scott took this opportunity to give Stiles a playful, baby-smack on his ass. Stiles yelped and started, "Heeeeyyy…"

Scott cut him off, "Sorry, couldn’t help it baby boy, you got such a pretty ass, it was begging to be smacked, it needed to be smacked."

Stiles rubbed where Scott had smacked him, "You think my ass is pretty?"

"Duh, Stiles everything about your body is pretty. Your pretty brown eyes, your pretty-girl eyelashes, your pretty mouth, your pretty neck, your pretty nips, your pretty, skinny fingers, your pretty belly, your pretty belly button…"

Stiles had to stop Scott before he made him blush so much he stayed that way, "Okay, okay I get it you think I'm pretty."

"Shut up Stiles I'm not done yet. Your pretty cock, your pretty balls, your pretty ass, your pretty asshole, your pretty thighs, your pretty skinny legs, your pretty knobby knees…"

"Hey I do not have knobby knees! I've got manly, regular-sized knees."

Scott just laughed and finished up his exstnsive list, "And your pretty ankles, and your pretty, long toes. And last but not least your pretty brown moles. There now I'm done."

Stiles was embarrassed not because Scott was teasing him, but because he really liked hearing Scott describe him as pretty. Out of anyone other guy's mouth it would be an insult, one necessitating a macho, pride response. But out of Scott's mouth Stiles could almost believe it. _Almost…I could almost believe that I_ ' _m pretty. At least to Scott._ (Self-esteem issues anyone?)

Stiles decided to reward Scott for making him feel desirable, "I was thinking, Scott, that instead of me blowing you to hardness, what if…I gave you a little show?" Scott was definitely tantalized with the idea. "Yeah? I like shows!" _I know Scott believe me, I know!_

"How about you tell me what to do, Scott and I'll do it." Scott was liking this idea more and more. "And if you mess up can I smack your ass some more?"

"Later Scott, later. I promise, but right now I have to get ready to take your thick, fat cock up in my tight, little ass again." _I maybe new to dirty talk, but I_ ' _m a quick study…_ Scott practically shook with excitement.

"Yeah I'll spank you later Stiles! I wanna see you finger yourself and jerk off! But don’t cum." Scott warned, "You cant cum until I'm inside you and your riding me. That’s the deal." Stiles was already starting, licking one of his long skinny fingers circling his lips with is wet finger like Scott had done, then pushing it into his mouth sucking on it. "Mmmmmmm." Stiles moaned sucking his finger like a baby sucks their thumb. "Now add another finger baby boy." Scott ordered as he palmed his cock and fondled his balls. Stiles complied and soon had two of his thin fingers in his mouth. _I can already feel my fingers tickling my throat. One more will do it…_ But Stiles had to wait until Scott was satisfied and told him to move on. Scott began rubbing his chest and playing with his nipples getting them hard, tweaking them sending little shocks to his balls and cock.

Stiles' dick reacted in kind, seeing Scott play with himself. _Touching himself all over. I like that. I wonder if…_ Stiles attempted to touch Scott himself, but Scott reprimanded him, "Uh-uh Stiles no touching anyone but yourself. Go ahead and start rubbing your chest, play with your pretty nips a bit, but don’t stop sucking those two fingers though."

Stiles retracted his arm and obeyed. _God this getting me hot! Having him tell me what to do! Oooohhhh!_ Stiles shivered both from his actions as well as his thoughts. His dick pulsed to full hardness, a solid 6-inches. "Stiles pull your dick away from you, hold it there a second, then let it go. Let it hit your stomach." Stiles did and the impact of his dick against his stomach sent tingles down his spine, making his toes curl for a nanosecond, making him moan around the two fingers he was still sucking. _God! I want more! My throat it itching! Actually itching! God Scott, let me add a third finger already…! Please!_

As if responding to his telepathic pleas, Scott who gripped his own firm dick with a tug, commanded, "Now add a third finger slowly, Stiles, get it nice and wet, take your time. I wanna see you gag baby boy!"

Stiles yielded to Scott's instructions and slowly, _as slowly as I can go,_ brought the third finger into his mouth. He wanted to immediately push the finger down his throat, _pretend it was Scott_ ' _s cock_ _and take it all the way down my throat_ ' _til he came into my stomach…Skip pass Go! Go directly to Bank! If only Scott_ ' _s cock was a little bit longer…he could so this to me everyday!!_

This was exactly what Scott was dreaming about as he stroked his cock. _If I was a little longer I could be doing this to him with my dick…tease his lips, covering them with precum…then slowly barely moving at all I would push in millimeter by millimeter, until he was crawling out of his skin moaning, begging to be gagged now!_ Scott almost came at the thought so he slowed down his stroking and returned his attention to Stiles' hot, little gag show. 

Stiles was finally just about to make his move, when Scott gave another warning, "Now Stiles when you gag, don’t take your fingers out of your throat, you keep them there ok until I say." _Fuck , he trying to kill me! That’s all there is to it! Have me kill myself with my own fingers! Have me suffocate on my own fingers!_ Another tingle ripped through Stiles' body, but this time it scared him. _Maybe that’s a bit too far…_

_Uuuuugggghhhhh!_ Stiles hit his throat with his fingers and started gagging. By reflex, Stiles started to pull his fingers out unable to control his body's instincts. Scott leaped up, grabbed Stiles' wrist and the back of his head pushing the two back together, keeping Stiles' fingers in his throat.

Tears were streaming down Stiles' face, he tried to squeeze his eyes to stop them, but that didn’t help. They just kept falling. Meanwhile Scott just stood there pushing Stiles' fingers as far down his throat as he could get them. When he met with resistance he let up, but then he said, "Open your mouth Stiles, let me see it!" Stiles tried to obey, tried to open his mouth wider, but _my mouth just isn’t that big._

To compensate, Stiles started crouching down getting his mouth level with Scott's chin and tilting his head up. _That_ ' _ll work._ Scott thought, _God he_ ' _s so quick thinking! Always problem-solving, my Stiles. Always problem-solving._ "Open your eyes Stiles. Look at me." Stiles eyes flew open and the two guys shared another silent moment. (As they are want to do.) As Stiles continued to tickle his own throat he could feel his body begging to breath. _Demanding to breathe!_ _Scott let me breathe! SCOTT!_ Stiles then started to actually convulse and moan trying to garble out a message of: _Let. Me. Go!_

Realizing what was happening, Scott pulled on Stiles' wrist wringing Stiles' fingers from his throat and let the back of Stiles' head go. Stiles' sputtered and gasped trying to get air to his lungs. _FUCK! Any longer and he would’ve killed me!_ Then Stiles felt a hand on his chin, lifting him up. Scott licked at Stiles' lips and said, "Thank you Stiles…I know that hurt…" before slamming his mouth on Stiles and kissing him for all he was worth.

Stiles was a wreck. He was kinda groggy from lack of oxygen for a bit there, and Scott kissing him like they were in a romance novel didn’t help the breathing situation. Stiles eventually used the hand Scott didn’t have ahold of as leverage and pushed Scott off just enough, for Stiles to catch his breath.

"Wait, wait." He wheezed out. His voice sounding different, scratchier (which makes sense.) "I need to breathe! I HAVE to breathe!" Scott respected Stiles need and stopped trying to force his mouth on Stiles. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to both guys, Stiles was able to catch his breath and he limply used his free hand to wipe away the tears from his face.

"Let me know when you're ready Stiles. I'm so hard for you right now. I need to fuck you again! I HAVE to fuck you again." Stiles body tingled and shook from the earnestness in Scott's voice. Stiles looked down. Scott's cock was harder than he had ever seen it. _Throbbing wildly_. And then he noticed his own cock, hard as a rock and throbbing just as wildly. _Fuck, that’s weird…_ he thought, _why did nearly suffocating get me so hard?_ _I_ ' _ll have to look it up later…_ After another moment or two of quiet and calm Stiles replied, "I'm ready."

Scott slowly took the wrist he had in his hand, twisted it, and brought it down to Stiles' ass. Scott then took his other hand, grabbed the back of Stiles' head again and brought him in for a soft gentle kiss. When Scott pulled away he whispered, "Now Stiles you're gonna have to finger yourself, ok? However fast or slow you wanna take it I leave it up to you, but when you're ready, you will come over to me and straddle my hips, ok?" Stiles nodded his understanding, as Scott released his grips and scooted back up and sat against the headboard.

Once Scott was settled, Stiles waited another few seconds taking a good look at Scott, who was still rock hard. _I don’t wanna go slow!_ He abruptly realized. _I need him in me!_ So with his three fingers Stiles probed for his hole and pushed all three in all at once. "Eeeerrrrggggghhhh." He moaned lowly deep in his chest as he arched and pushed his ass back onto his fingers catching himself from falling face first by using his free hand.

_It hurts_ , but Stiles didn’t care, _I am soooo beyond caring right now! I don’t care if my dad walked in right now and saw his only son groaning and mewling like a bitch in heat with three of his own fingers shoved up his ass while his naked best friend looked on. This is sooooo fucking HOT!_ Stiles leaped over and straddled Scotts hips, he knew he should've fingered with himself more, after all Scott's cock was a tad thicker than even three of Stiles' skinny fingers. But like he said, he didn’t care. He needed Scott's dick in him _Now! Pronto! THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!_

Scott didn’t disappoint. He grabbed the base of his already lubed cock _When did he do that?_ with one hand, reached around Stiles locating his asshole with the other, and guided Stiles to his cock. _Seating for one... Why thank you, I do believe you’ve given me the best seat in the house. Only the best for you baby boy! Only the best for you and that pretty…_ Scott bucked up into Stiles, his cockhead breaching that first ring of muscle in Stiles' ass. _FUCK! It burns._ But Stiles couldn’t help himself he bucked down taking all of Scott's cock in one painful slam.

Stiles screamed and Scott moaned with his eyes rolling back in his head. Stiles instantly tried to raise his ass and start riding, but Scott put his hands on Stiles hips and held him still. "Need…a…moment." Scott wheezed. Stiles could feel Scott's heartbeat _through his dick! Gods that’s still weird!_ he could hear how labored Scott's breathing was, he could see Scott's chest heaving like he wasn’t able to breathe. And Stiles immediately reached down inside his nightstand's drawer and pulled out Scott's emergency inhaler. Scott grabbed it, shook it, and started inhaling.

Stiles sat as still as he could on Scott's dick, it was softening a little as the blood rushed to Scott's lungs. He was terrified that he had done something wrong. That he'd gone too fast. _Poor Scott... Stupid Stiles!_ After Scott took a few more puffs from his inhaler he slowly took it out of his mouth and started breathing regular again. _Mostly._

Stiles all at once tried to apologize to Scott. Apologizing for teasing him, getting him so aroused, and then without warning throwing himself on him like a crazy person. Scott sat quiet for a moment and then shushed Stiles. He dropped his inhaler and took Stiles' face in both his hands and kissed him gently, languidly. Only when Stiles was drooling did Scott let up and pull away. "It wasn’t your fault Stiles I just got too excited. I mean this whole afternoon has been one intense thing after another and then there you were gagging yourself looking all flustered, then you showed me your throat, and you fingered yourself, and then you took me down in a single _wooosh_ …" As Scott recounted his tale his cock started to get hard again, causing Stiles to shift and clench forcing Scott to stop talking and roll his hips up into Stiles.

"Fuck…Stiles…" Scott whimpered.

"That’s right, fuck Stiles. Fuck your Stiles!" He encouraged as he started pumping his ass up and down, making sure to grind down on every down stroke. Scott kept whimpering. Stiles picked up the pace and wiggled around trying to find enough leverage at the right angle to really let loose. At first Stiles tried leaning back, but he got tired of grinding down constantly he wanted to swing his hips. Then he tried kneeling on his knees and riding Scott that way. This seemed to do the trick for our two boys. Stiles swiveled and grinded, Scott locked his arms around Stiles' chest, biting his nipples, and bucking up into that warm hole.

They kept a breakneck pace, for a while, but they both needed more stimulation, more movement. They both started keening, whining trying to find more. Stiles grabbed Scott's full, thick _God everything on him is thick!_ head of hair and started biting Scott's lips. Scott groaned into Stiles' mouth and bucked up harder into Stiles. That one buck renewed their lust for each other. Stiles began sucking on Scott's neck leaving him a hickie the size of a quarter or two. When Scott's bucking began to hit that spot in Stiles that made him see stars, Stiles pushed Scott's head down and begged him to, "Bite my nipples again! Make them raw! FUCK!" Stiles shouted when Scott gave him what he wanted.

"I need to be able to thrust into you Stiles! I need to thrust! Harder! We gotta move!" This Scott said without stopping his bucking rythym and without Stiles stopping his riding.

"Where? What?" Stiles questioned.

"Headboard!?"

"Right." The two boys moved together with Stiles leaning and then Scott providing the flip around they were now fucking up against the headboard. Stiles body slammed into the thing with every one of Scott's thrusts. (Now Stiles has a tall headboard, but at this moment it was pounding into Stiles' back every two seconds, and it hurt, so…)

"It hurts, Scott! I'm sorry I can't…it hurts too much…" Then Scott did something he never thought he could do. He stood up. He picked himself and Stiles up off the bed so that they were fucking against the wall, not the best position but better than the headboard which was now just nipping at Stiles' asscheeks.

As Scott ascended Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott's waist and moaned at the freedom Scott now had to _thrust…so… good…in Just. The. Right. Place. Over and over and over and over…_ (ad infinitum)

"Fuck, Scott how…how…are…you…"

But Scott cut in, "Stiles I can't…I can't…hold…us…any… more…" Scott's legs were already wobbling at any moment they would drop down and that would be bad. 

Now what happened next happened all at once in a total blur. Scott was dropping to his knees his legs giving out. Stiles was swiveling and grinding as they descended. What happened next was anyone's guess but somehow Stiles had knocked into the headboard (deduced from the gigantic bruise he developed on his thigh later) and twisted the couple until they were fucking with Stiles back flat against the bed and Scott on top thrusting. Scott was thrusting so hard Stiles' head and neck ended up going over the edge of the mattress. But Scott didn’t relent he kept going wheezing and huffing until most of Stiles' body was off the bed, only his pelvis and legs remained on top. Scott grabbed Stiles' hips as hard as he could and started pumping his load up into Stiles.

Stiles was using his hands to keep his head from hitting the ground, he couldn’t even touch himself because of Scott's determined thrusts that continued until he had spurted five or six spurts up into Stiles. Then Scott was seriously out of breath, wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock and stroked and stroked until Stiles came all over himself and a little bit on the floor.

As he was coming down from _the most intense orgasm ever in the history of the world_ Stiles heard a familiar sound: Scott wheezing. Stiles panicked for a moment frantically trying to get back up on the bed and find the inhaler _Where is the damn thing?!_  when his hand landed on something while he was looking for leverage. _Scott_ ' _s inhaler!_ He passed the inhaler to Scott who pulled out and away from Stiles trying yet again to catch his breath.

Crisis averted Stiles rolled his way back fully onto the bed. Exhausted. As Scott's breathing normalized Stiles reached down and touched his hole. _Eeee-yowh_ It was sore as all hell and it was leaking cum, but other than that it was still there. And officially in his head, Stiles proclaimed _Now I am a man! Virgin, no longer!_

Stiles pressed one of his fingers into the rim of his hole which immediately gave way and out poured a whole cupful of Scott's cum. Being a man of morals Stiles said, _Waste not, want not,_ and proceeded to eat all of Scott's cum he could get out of his ass. It tasted like Scott but also tasted like him. Stiles relished it. Before he finished Scott was at his side looking Stiles over.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Enjoying my favorite candy."

"Eeeewwww, Stiles why do you always have to be gross?"                               

"Cause that’s me! Gross, nasty, kinky, pretty, sexxxxxyyy…" Stiles' voice shot up about five octaves as he felt something wet and warm swipe up from his balls to the small of his back. It took a moment for him to register what could possibly have happened, but when he did his dick twitched and ached in the good way also but not in a good way. "Scott…" Stiles whined as Scott kept lapping up his cum as it poured out of Stiles' hole. "Scott…I thought you didn’t like to eat cum? Especially your own."

"I don’t but I thought while we're here, I might as well see if I like this any better."

"Uuugghh, and do you?" As he felt himself unclench muscles he hadn’t realized he had clenched as Scott's tongue worked its way deeper inside his wet hole.

"Neah, not really. But my mom always taught me to eat everything off my plate." He joked as he resumed his eating. When he was done, when Stiles' hole finally stopped leaking cum, Scott crashed in the bed next to Stiles both guys lying face down. "God I'm exhausted I think I need to take a nap. Is that ok Stiles? Stiles?" Scott turned his head and heard gentle whispers coming out of Stiles. Scott knew what that meant, _He_ ' _s asleep. The bastard! Couldn’t even wait for me._  

*

When it was all said and done, and the boys had waken up to sore muscles and stiff joints, Scott draped one arm on top of Stiles and put his other arm between Stiles and the bed hugging him close. He rested his mouth on the skin between Stiles' neck and shoulder. He slowly licked and sucked on this piece of skin over and over. _I_ ' _m gonna leave him with the biggest hickie ever._

Stiles who was still fatigued (and rightfully so) from all their fucking, just moaned and bent his head giving Scott more access. _It_ ' _ll match the one I gave him._ Stiles thought dreamily as he took one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around Scott's, locking them together. Scott responded to the move by rocking into Stiles. A gentle reminder of the full force fucking Scott had given him. _This is the perfect way to spend Valentine_ ' _s Day. Wrapped up in my_ " _lovers_ " _arms._

Stiles had to use air quotes even in his head, because lovers sounded so weird to him. _It doesn’t quite fit._ Stiles thought. _We_ ' _re more than lovers, more than friends, more than family…_ But what that made them, Stiles couldn’t figure out, so he settled for _best friend/lover containing all the important bits: we_ ' _re friends, but also best friends, we_ ' _re lovers, but also we_ ' _re our best lovers and we_ ' _re both at the same time. God my life is good!_ Stiles thought as he snuggled back into Scott some more, putting his ass almost against Scott's pelvis.

Scott took a break from sucking Stiles' neck to quip, "Already ready for round three?Damn Stiles your incorrigible."

_Woah, big word._ "Where'd you learn that word?"

"From _The Sound of Music_ , Stiles… And its one of my mom's favorite ways to describe me to her friends at work."

"Hmmm, I like when you use big words, its sexy."

"Yeah? Then how about sex with you is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh my God, Scott! I'm gonna have to stop letting you watch musicals!" But he couldn’t be actually annoyed. _Not with Scott, necking me like we_ ' _re two teens in love…oh wait. We are two teens in love._ Stiles shivered due to Scott's renewed interest in his neck. _At this rate my whole entire neck will be one giant hickie._ Unable to stop himself, nor willing to, Stiles pushed his ass back and rubbed it against Scott's pelvis.   

"Oooohhhh, Stiles…" Scott cooed in Stiles ear. "I was kidding about round three, but if you like I think I can make it happen."

Stiles didn’t need to cum again. After all he had cum four times in this one afternoon/evening, long-ass fuck-session. _Twice before Scott even fucked me. My dick is sore…my balls are worn out_. But he also didn’t want to stop sharing this long overdue sexual experience with Scott, so like always he improvised on the spot. "We can go on to round three, but you can't use your hands, your arms have to stay around me, and…you have to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, not dirty talk. Think you can handle it?"

Stiles could already feel Scott's cock thickening up pressing between his thighs. "Oh yeah baby, I got this." Scott replied. "I love you, you neurotic babbling brook. I like having my arms around you. Your beautiful pale white skin next to my olive-y brown skin. The way you blush when you're embarrassed…its soooo adorable…" Scott continued his sweet-nothings and his humpings until he had cum again this time just a couple of spurts painted on and between Stiles' thighs. By the time Scott finished Stiles was already half asleep. Relaxed by the feel of Scott all around him. And Scott was not far behind.

_All-in-all it_ ' _s been the perfect first time…_    

 

**_End of Part Five_ **


	6. The Olive-Skinned Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there are moments of normalcy, well kinky-ish normalcy for our two guys. Mentions of yet another kink, this time for Scott and the sex that ensues. In the end Scott gets The Bite...

What A Sticky Twosome They Make,

Part Six:

**The Olive-Skinned Days of Summer**

Scott cozied up to Stiles who had fallen asleep after yet another quote-unquote _practice session_. The two had intended to actually practice for the lacrosse tryouts at the beginning of August, but had gotten distracted by the very sensual topic of lawn mowing.

*

Momma McCall had been begging her _obstinate, incorrigible_ _son_ to mow the lawn since summer had started. So this past night she put her foot down, as unaccustomed to it as she is.

"Scott so help me God, you are going to mow the lawn by the end of this week, if I have to stand over you and whip you to do it. It's practically a jungle already! You can't even see the driveway anymore!"

"Its not that bad Mom! Can't it wait? Why is it soooo important?" Scott complained petulantly, like any teenager who's unused to doing chores would.

Momma McCall held her ground for once. "Scott if you don’t mow that lawn I swear to God: there will be no more job for you, no more lacrosse, and no more Stiles. For at least a week!" That got Scott's attention and he promised he would mow the lawn by Friday. Now normally Momma McCall is pretty laidback parenting-wise. _She_ ' _s cool thattaway._ Scott had thought on more than one occasion. But now on Wednesday while riding in Stiles' jeep heading towards the practice field Scott was whining that she was being unreasonable.

"Dude she's losing it! She's going overboard! She threatened to not let me work at the Clinic anymore! She threatened to not let me play lacrosse next year! She even threatened to ban you from the house!"

Stiles laughed internally, _oh yeah like that would ever work…_ "Dude Scott, chill out. Your Moms cool she's probably just stressed from work or something. Look your job helps to pay for stuff for the house right? She wouldn’t really take that away. As for me, she doesn’t know about the sexy part so that wouldn’t be affected; and she knows that I'm like your only friend, so she'd relent in two days of having to spend all her free time with you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, totally."

"What about the lacrosse thing?"

"Well, there she's got you by the balls. When do you have to have it done?"

"See that’s the thing…I kinda promised I'd have it done by Friday. Our next _play date_." Scott admitted sheepishly.

"Well why don’t we just take care of it now? We can play lacrosse later."

"Dude! It's summer, and its like almost two in the afternoon, the Suns all out. I'd get all sweaty and dirty and gross." Stiles stopped the jeep and gave Scott a look of _Duh-exactly-hello!_ but when Scott looked at Stiles was still obviously not getting it.

Slightly exasperated, but not really cause he's used to this Stiles vocalized his thoughts, "You know Scott seeing you all shirtless and sweaty would be kinda hot. Maybe I could make it worth your while?" Stiles grinned devilishly, he had found that the easiest way to get Scott to do something was to somehow reward him with sex. Like before school had let out, if Scott passed a test with a B+ or better Stiles would let him fuck him wherever Scott wanted. Which with Scott being Scott usually meant they would have sex outside or in a public place cause _Scott loves doing it in the Great Outdoors! Or any public place. The only public place we haven’t done it in yet is the school…Why is that I wonder quietly to myself…_

Stiles was off in his head when Scott started, "I don’t see how unle…ohhh." _There you go Scott._ Stiles thought. _I think he_ ' _s getting faster on the uptake these days. Must be the sex…_ Stiles smiled smugly to himself, _Yeah it’s the sex…the sex with me… Maybe it has to do with blood flow? Or maybe I_ ' _ve got like super-genius cum, whoever eats it gets smarter?_ Not that Scott eats Stiles' cum that often, but as of late he has been more willing in that department. _Yeah, I_ ' _m going with super sperm. Just call me Super-Sperm Stiles!!_

"So what do ya think? We gotta deal?"

"Ok, but I get to pick where, what, and how we play. Cool?"

"Cool, cool. Whatever you want I promise."

"No questions asked?"

Stiles hesitated, "Uh, I don’t know if I can promise that, but I can promise that no matter how many questions I ask I will still do whatever you want. Alright?"

Dejectedly Scott agreed "Fine. But if you ask too many questions I'm gonna be all sulky and pout-y. Oh and you should put some sunscreen on before we start, we don’t want your pretty nose to get all sunburned now do we?"

"We, Scott? What we? There is no we. Its your lawn, its your house, its your chore, its your Mom, its your…"

"I get it Stiles you don’t wanna mow."

"Its not a question of want Scott. Its just that there's a reason my dad does the lawn-mowing. I'm fragile. Sensitive."

Scott shot Stiles a look of _yeah-I-know_ then doubled up with an eye-roll and a headshake. "Tell me something I don’t know." Scott muttered under his breath. He couldn’t believe Stiles was manipulating him into actually doing his chores. _What next is he gonna blow me every night to get me to brush my teeth? Oooh._ Scott tingled internally at the thought. _Maybe this won_ ' _t be soo bad?_

Stiles began driving again, and made the turn to head back to Scott's. He was chewing his cheeks thinking, _Something Scotty doesn’t know, huh? How many hours do we have? Cause I could go all day with that one…_

"Koko the gorilla can communicate by using 400 handsigns."

"What? Who's Koko the gorilla?"

Now it was Stiles turn to eye roll. "Exactly, Scott."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Were almost back to your place."

*

It only took Scott an hour to mow the lawn around the house. And like he predicted Scott indeed got all sweaty and gross, and with some coaching from Stiles agreed to take off his shirt while he finished the mowing. Scott would’ve been done sooner but he had a mini-asthma attack and had to take a 10-minute breather. Which of course turned into a 10-minute make-out session. The two guys got in on, on the front porch. Seeing as how Scott didn’t really have any close neighbors they felt no need to hide what they were doing.

Once Scott resumed his chore, Stiles sat on the front steps just out of the Sun. Every chance he got Stiles would catcall or yell something like "Hey, hot stuff!" when Scott would pass by. _Scott looks good all sweaty. Makes it look like his muscles are bigger or that there are more of them…or maybe there are, we have been training a lot lately…_

While Scott was mowing the front lawn directly across from Stiles he decided it was time for him to have a little fun with Stiles. _Play with him a little._ So when he saw he was in Stiles direct line-of-sight, Scott paused to ostensibly stretch but it was obviously more like he was flexing for Stiles' enjoyment. Scott ran his hands through his thick head of hair that was pouring sweat down his face and cupped his hands behind his head, bringing Scott into the classic _bodybuilder-hey-look-at-my-biceps-_ pose. And while Stiles' jaw didn’t drop he certainly did ogle Scott for the good half minute Scott posed taking in every detail of Scott's hot body.

By the time Scott finished his chore and put away the mower it was 3pm. The guys moved into the house for some drinks and snacks while Stiles gibber-gabbered about this and that, and Scott deliberated about what he wanted to with Stiles.

 _I wanna do something new we haven’t done yet. Hmmmmm… Do I wanna fuck Stiles? Sure but how? Bareback? Of course, he_ ' _ll insist._ Scott was right. Ever since Valentine's Day months before, anytime Scott was gonna dick Stiles, Stiles insisted he didn’t wear a condom. Scott thought it was _kinda gross_. Scott didn’t know why but there was something unnerving about the whole thing. Stiles would make Scott wait until he was completely soft before letting him pull out. Then when he would, Stiles would put his fingers in his hole trying _to_ _hold everything in…_ Scott shuddered to think. _I don’t know maybe its me? Maybe I_ ' _m the one that’s weird? Maybe I_ ' _m the weirdo?_

Scott tuned back into what Stiles was saying: “Did you know that Saturn's rings are made up of like dust and are actually falling into the planet? Someday in a million billion years Saturn won't have any rings. Sad, huh? Maybe it'll be like Saturn is finally divorcing big ass, jerk-face Jupiter and hooking up with Pluto. Ahhhh, poor Pluto always a planetoid, never a planet…” Scott smiled, _NOPE, he_ ' _s the weird one. Big time weirdo._ Then Scott got an idea interrupting Stiles' intergalactic monologue to say: “Hey Stiles you wanna play a game?”

“Sure like what? Call to Arms? 007? Mortal Kombat!!!!!” Stiles yelled the last one, parodying the infamous game yell. He chuckled at his impression. Scott just looked at him like: _no-what-are-you-talking-about-I-thought-I-was-clear-huh?_ “No Stiles I meant a sexy game.”

Stiles cheeks blushed and muttered, “Yeah, ok. What?”

“Well, my Mom is gonna be at work until tonight. I thought you and I might…”

“Dude you wanna have sex in your mother's bed? Dude that’s weird, even for us.”

Completely mortified, by Stiles thought process, Scott corrected, “No, Stiles I just thought…I thought…maybe you could put some of my Mom's clothes and we could…you know…play house.”

Stiles was flabbergasted, “You can't be serious. You want me to dress up like a girl? Like your Mom? I gotta say Scott that still seems weird.”

“Stiles a deals a deal. So move your ass upstairs, and put some girly clothes on, and call me when you're done. Ok?”

Stiles was torn. He had made a deal and _I am a man of my word. Can_ ' _t go back on it now._ But he also felt uncomfortable with the idea of putting on girly clothes, _especially Scott_ ' _s Mom_ ' _s clothes._

“Look, Scott I know I said we'd do whatever you wanted, but I don’t know about this.”

“Stiles what's the big deal? You scared you might like it?”

 _Shut up Scott!!_ “No. Its just…its just…brrrrrr.” Stiles shuddered. Scott moved closer to him and put a hug on him.

“Stiles, look if you're worried about my Mom don’t be. She'll never know. Like I said she won't be back for hours.”

“That’s not the issue Scott I mean will anything even fit? What if I stretch something out? Then she'll know…”

“Nah, man listen my Mom's kept all her maternity clothes and she's lost all that weight lately so she's still hanging on to her “big” clothes, something's bound to fit you.”

Stiles fidgeted against Scott's hug. “I don’t know, I think I'd feel better about it if you came up with me. Helped me to find what to wear. Yeah?”

“Sure, Stiles. Come on.” Scott took Stiles' hand and they walked side by side up the stairs and into Momma McCall's room. Her room wasn’t that much bigger than Scott's but her bathroom was way nicer. Stiles felt an odd sensation travel down from his head to the tip of his toes. _Something about being in this room like this feels naughty. I feel like I_ ' _m betraying Momma McCall. Is that weird?_

But Scott was like a kid in a candy store, he went straight to his Mom's underwear drawer and started searching around. He said over his shoulder “Go ahead and get undressed Stiles while I find you an outfit.”

 _Great!_ Stiles thought as slowly deliberately began to undress hesitant even now. _You_ ' _re gonna find me an outfit I just hope to God she doesn’t have a schoolgirl skirt. Please God in Heaven if you_ ' _re real and you_ ' _re listening: Why do you hate me so much?! What did I ever do to you? The god in his head answered_ “ _Because you were born Stiles. Ho! Ho! Ho!_ ” _...oh wait wrong white guy…oops…_

Once Scott found the panties he wanted for Stiles he moved to Momma McCall's closet and rummaged through it. When he found everything he wanted Scott turned back to face Stiles. _Naked Stiles_. Scott's cock twitched in his pants as he said, “Here you go Stiles.” He handed Stiles the clothes, who took them in disbelief _Oh my God a schoolgirl skirt! Why does Momma McCall have one of these? She_ ' _s not even Catholic!!_ Stiles fussed as he started to get dressed, but Scott stopped him, “Dude not out here. Go in the bathroom and come out when you're done.”

“Scott I feel ridiculous.” Scott walked up to the very naked Stiles and kissed him gently. “You could never be ridiculous to me.”

Stiles head swam for a moment before he whispered, “Liar.” Scott smiled, smacked Stiles' ass with one of his hands, and commanded, “Go on little lady, we don’t have all day.”

“Scott don’t call me that. Ok? This is embarrassing enough.”

“Alright fine, go ahead baby boy, I'll be out here waiting for you.” Stiles walked into the nice bathroom and considered throwing up. _Just a little bit, nothing too serious. Just enough to get me out of this!_ But without even really paying attention he started to dress. He put on the panties Scott had picked out. They were a blue-green color that really complemented Stiles' pale skin. The fabric felt soft against Stiles' dick and he had to admit they were comfortable. _For girls underwear._ Then Stiles proceeded to put on the schoolgirl skirt and the generic white blouse Scott had selected. _Why do I get the_ _feeling he knew full well what to grab?_ Stiles didn’t want to question any farther so with only a quick glance in the mirror, Stiles opened the bathroom door, to find Scott lying naked on his mother's bed. “Wow Stiles you look really—“

“If you say pretty, I swear to God Scott I will hit you really hard in a place that would really hurt! Ok! Just don’t say anything about this…please?”

Scott nodded his assent to Stiles' boundary. “Well what are you waiting for Mrs. Stiles McCall come lay down on the bed with your husband.” Stiles was agog. Being called _Mrs. Stiles McCall felt nice. Exciting…Weird…we need to hurry this along…_ Stiles listens and joins a naked Scott on the bed. “You know I wasn’t kidding about the whole mother's bed thing being weird right?”  

“Yeah, but my Mom always says to never settle. So I thought why go halfway when we can go whole hog. Why stop at the clothes when we can go for the bed too. It'll be fine we can clean it up before she even gets home. Now come here.” Scott reached for and pulled Stiles down until he was laying flush against his “wife”. Scott reached around Stiles and placed his hand at the small of his back before gently smoothing his hand down to cup Stiles' ass. Stiles liked Scott's hands, always did.

“You got a nice firm ass Stiles. But for right now I think I'm gonna call it your pussy.” Scott said as he grabbed a handful of Stiles' ass hard, smacking a cheek. Stiles moaned, he _really liked Scott_ ' _s hands right now._ Scott put both his hands on Stiles' ass and scooted Stiles closer, they're already semihard cocks rubbing against each other. He began kneading Stiles' ass through the skirt and kissing Stiles' lips. “God I wanna fuck your pussy Stiles. I wanna fuck you so hard! Wanna hear you scream for me. Beg me to fuck you harder. Beg me to let you cum.”

Stiles couldn’t form a thought. Not a single thought except _He really likes this…he really likes this…he really likes this…_ Light-bulb moment. _He_ ' _s been planning this…he_ ' _s been planning this…he_ ' _s been planning this…How long has he been fantasizing about this? How long has he wanted to fuck my_ ' _pussy_ ' _?_  

*

 _No man can cum and have an asthma attack at the same time like Scott. Its like God_ ' _s special little punishment for trying to have a good time…God can be so cruel…_ “You alright Scott?”

Scott still resting his head on Stiles' now-uncovered chest and gulping for air huffed back, “Yah, I just…need a minute…to breathe. Sorry… about…this.”

“Its fine Scott…it happens.” _The guy huffs and puffs and sweats buckets all over me while he fucks me and I let him do it. I must love him._ Stiles was struck at the casual, blaise way he admitted his feelings. It slowly sunk in… _OH MY GOD I LOVE SCOTT! Like love him, love him…_ Now Stiles has always known he liked Scott and that he and Scott were like brothers and such, but this was different. On Valentine's Day when Stiles said he kinda loved Scott he had meant it in a Valentinesian way. _It seemed appropriate I mean the man had been fucking me…What was I supposed to say?_      

Scott had indeed fucked Stiles and had just finished fucking him again, however the situation at hand was different: Stiles hadn’t cum, this was purely a Scott thing. _Today was for Scott._ Stiles felt very mature for being so giving… _I really am growing up._ Stiles was so busy being proud of himself he didn’t even notice that Scott had stopped wheezing and started snoring. _Loudly._

Stiles just wrapped his arms around Scott's head and pulled him up closer 'til his head was just below Stiles' chin. _I_ ' _ll be mad later when he_ ' _s awake to witness it…I_ ' _ll just let him rest a minute. He_ ' _s earned it, he mowed the lawn._

*

Stiles gave Scott a 15-minute catnap before shaking Scott awake. It was almost 5pm, they needed to get out of Momma McCall's bed and clean up. Once Scott was coherent again they put away the clothes they'd borrowed, except the panties which Scott surreptitiously kept for later. _If Mom asks I_ ' _ll just play dumb. I_ ' _m good at that._ They straightened the bed, argued about how made it had been before the fucking, took all their “supplies”, and closed the door behind them on their way out.

They tiptoed down the hall and into Scott's room in silence as if Momma McCall was actually in the house. When Stiles realized they'd done so, he felt supremely stupid. _Thank God no one else saw that!_

Scott closed his door and Stiles turned to face him. _Why is he holding those damn panties! I told him to put them away!_ Scott stood by his door grinning like a doofus, holding up those blue-green panties. “Ready for Round Two?”

*

         Round Two went a lot like Round One: Scott was playing husband while Stiles was playing wife. This time though Stiles got off, embarrassingly so. Stiles knew he was doomed the moment Scott's lips nuzzled his ear; he knew when his body shook and his ass clenched down hard responding to Scott's words; they both knew that Stiles actually did like what Scott was saying though he'd denied it earlier and would deny it later. While Scott fucked his ass and palmed Stiles' cock through the panties Scott whispered over and over: "God! You're sooo pretty Stiles! So pretty…and you're all for me…gonna fill you up…fill you up with my cum…knock you up with my babies…You want that don’t you? You'd get all fat and full…so full for me…you'd like that wouldn’t you Pretty? My pretty Stiles! Sooo pretty…"

         _FUCK I want it!! YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!!!_ Stiles went over the edge and Scott soon followed. Once Scott pulled out, the guys assumed their regular spooning/cuddling position. Scott big spoon, Stiles little spoon. Front-to-back, Scott-to-Stiles. Scott draped his arm over Stiles and started petting Stiles' stomach absentmindedly, or so Stiles thought. His petting was so soothing, Stiles was half-asleep and Scott chose this moment to ask, "Stiles would you mind…when you leave… leaving the panties, for me?"

         Stiles was too far gone to really answer, so he merely mumbled "Mkay." And fell asleep thinking: _You_ ' _re dirty… Scott… so dirty…_

*

         The guys awoke to the sounds of Momma McCall coming home. They quickly jerked awake, got dressed, and booked it downstairs to greet her. _That’s odd…they look kinda flushed._ She hugged her son hello and waved to Stiles. "Thank you for mowing the lawn Scott it looks nice. You did good work…Now, what's wrong?"

         "What do you mean?"

         "You run downstairs to greet me the instant I get home… something's up. What did you two break? Was it one of the windows? Please tell me it wasn’t another window."

"It wasn’t another window Mom."

"Oh God! But you did break something didn’t you? Damn it Scott! Its not like I'm made of money you know…I can't keep replacing things you lose and repairing things you break…I gotta to do other things like keep a roof over our heads and food on the table and the electricity on. Do you know how much electricity we use in a month?! Do you?! You'd think we're running a small nuclear plant or something…"

"We didn’t break anything Mom, I promise!"

"Yeah Mrs. McCall we were just studying…"

"Studying? For what Stiles? Its summer." Momma McCall gave Stiles a look of _caught-ya!-what-kinda-lie-are-you-gonna-try-and-sell-me-now?_ , while the boys shared a look of _Oh-shit!_ Scott's was mixed with a bit of _good-going-Stiles!_ , while Stiles' was mixed with a look of _I-know!-my-bad!-I-know-I_ ' _m-stupid-let-me-try-and-fix-this._

"We… were…studying…the…mating habits of…squirrels?"

"Squirrels?" _Bullshit._

"…Raccoons?" Stiles offered another no more likely animal.

"Raccoons?"

"…Wolves?"

"Alright! Enough Stiles. Look, I know you two are getting to that age where your bodies are changing and…"

"Mom! STOP! Please!"

"Yeah, Mrs. McCall honestly my dad already gave me The Talk…it was awkward and awful and he almost threw up…and I almost threw up…there was just a lot of throwy-upy-ness going on…"

"TMI Stiles! TMI!" Momma McCall yelled as she held her hand up in the international gesture for _please-stop-while-I-can-still-control-myself-and-not-hit-you_. "Be that as it may, I wasn’t finished…I know y'all are going to be discovering things…about your…urges…bodies…I know you are going to be experimenting …its healthy in kids your age. I just want you two to know that you don’t have to hide those kinda things from me… You don’t have to lie to cover up whatever it was you were doing… upstairs…alone…in Scott's room…Ok? I'm cool… I'm… hip…I know what's up…I know what's going on…I'm a nurse…I get it."

 _OH MY GOD! This is embarrassing!_ "Mom…please… thanks…I got it…no more lying."

"Great. Good. I'm glad." She paused looking to her practically adopted son. "So…Stiles…are you…staying for dinner? You’ve already seen the show." Gesturing between herself and Scott.

After exchanging a look with Scott, "No…thanks…Mrs. McCall I'm good. I'm not hungry."

 _Liar. You_ ' _re always hungry. You_ ' _re a teenage boy, all you do is eat…_ "Oh, okay. Goodness, call the neighbors. It must be the apocalypse…you're always hungry."

"Yeah, I guess so…but I had a big lunch and…I'm supposed to have dinner with my dad anyways, so…I should get going…Bye Mrs. McCall. See you tomorrow, Scott!" With that Stiles none too subtly tried to slide past Momma McCall, stumble through the door, run to his car, and head home. While he was driving, Stiles texted Scott. (Naughty boy! Doesn’t he know how dangerous that is? Tsk, tsk.)

 

[To: Scotty]

         So…that was awkward…do you think she knows? Like  knows, knows?

 

[To: G-Man]

         Knows what?

 

 _Is there a way to text an eye-roll? God he_ ' _s a dumbass sometimes!_

[To: Scotty]

         About us. You and me. We. Doing it. All the time.

 

[To: G-Man]

         No probs not, she's just going on and on about her work 2day. If she knew she'd ask about it. No worries, Batman. I think r secrets safe! ;)

 

[To: Scotty]

         LOL! Ha-ha! C u 2morrow.

 

[To: G-Man]

                  C u 2morrow.

*

         But the boys didn’t wait until tomorrow. Stiles couldn’t, he drove out to Scotts when Scott didn’t answer his phone. _Why isn’t he answering! God! Come on Scott, text me back…_

 

         [To: Scotty]

                  Im almost 2 ur place? R u up?

 

         With no reply, Stiles decided to sneak up to Scott's house and try to get ahold of Scott in person. Stiles just about pissed himself when he finally did get ahold of Scott, while hanging upside down.

         "Stiles! What are you doing!?"

         "You weren’t answering your phone…why do you have a bat?" When their back-and-forth was done, Stiles explained his late night presence, and they headed off to the Beacon Hills Preserve. They were looking for a dead girl's body that Stiles overheard about on his dad's police radio.

They hiked for awhile without coming across anything. Stiles was not amused. "Come on Scott! Quit walking so slow…we're finally gonna see a real live, dead body. Cool, huh? Come on!"

"Maybe… maybe the guy with the asthma should set the pace instead of the hyperactive one…don’t you think?"

Stiles faked considering, "Nah, not a chance! We gotta hurry up if we're gonna find the body before my dad does. 'Sides your asthma already sets the pace for enough of the things we do in our lives."

"Look I've already said I'm sorry. It's not my fault! Its not like I can control when I'm gonna have an attack or anything! I'm sorry I couldn’t wait for you to get off too! Besides didn’t you already forgive me for that?"

"No…I said it was ok, not that I forgave you for it."

"Isn't that splitting hairs?"

"No! Now hurry up. Its gotta be just over this hill."

"That’s what you said…three hills ago…" Scott took a preemptive huff from his inhaler. "Maybe the guy with asthma should hold the flashlight, huh? Stiles?!" But Stiles was already up the hill and headed down the other side out of earshot.

*

Scott's night didn’t get any better. If anything it went from annoying to bad to worse. He and Stiles got separated, and Stiles got taken home by his dad: the Sheriff. _Great!_ Scott thought, _He had the flashlight! Thanks Stiles!_

Scott wandered through the woods, _alone…late at night… completely in the dark…lost. I_ ' _m LOST. Oh great! Thanks Stiles! Thanks a lot._ Scott took a huff off his inhaler trying to quell the growing sense of fear and anxiety and the constriction in his chest. _I_ ' _m gonna kill Stiles for this! Kill him dead! Ok Scott calm down…Calm down…just breathe…you still have your phone…no need to freak out yet…just call Stiles._

But before Scott could reach for his phone he heard a noise behind him. _What was that?!_ He tensed and jerked his head to where he thought the noise had come from. His heart was beating in his throat. He tried to control his breathing, to still it but he couldn’t. Scott could barely breathe at all as it was. He stood as still as possible straining to hear any other sound. After a moment or two passed of quiet, Scott took out his inhaler and held it up to take another huff. He relaxed…and in that moment: _Deer! OH MY FUCKING GOD! DEER!! Bambis on parade!!_

Scott was knocked down onto his back. He rolled from side to side to avoid being trampled. When the last of the deer had run past, Scott laid on the forest floor gasping for air. Scott began feeling around for his inhaler. _Where is it?! I just had it in my hand! Man, Mom_ ' _s gonna kill me if I lose another one! Damn it Stiles! This is all your fault!_ As Scott cursed Stiles out in his head he took out his cell phone and started searching for his inhaler, in the brush.

"Come on, come on…where are you?" _Where are you? OH MY GOD! Dead body! DEAD BODY!! HALF A DEAD BODY!!!_ As Scott flinched away startled, almost falling to the ground again, he heard something. A howl in the not-so-distant, distance. Terrified and forgetting completely about his inhaler, Scott started running in a random direction. Scott ran, and then ran faster when he heard the sounds of twigs snapping and snarling coming from behind him. _Keep running! Gotta keep running!!_

But Scott knew he was losing it. His lungs refused to cooperate. He was so concentrated on breathing and staying on his feet, that he didn’t see the root until it was too late. _Fuck!_ Scott fell onto his back _Again!_ and saw barreling towards him _something big…and hairy…with red eyes…_

Scott crawled backwards on his hands and feet before flipping over and running as fast as he could. But he barely made it five feet from where he fell when something _BBBAAAMMM!!_ slammed into him from behind. Scott and the beast went tumbling down the hillside. Once he hit the ground Scott somehow managed to kick the beast away, jump to his feet, and run off. Run off right into the middle of a road, where Sheriff Stilinski and his squad car were waiting for him.

Realizing that he was safe and that _no way an animal would attack me now…I_ ' _m safe…I made it out ok…_ it was then he felt the stabbing pain in his side. He rucked up his shirt and undershirt to see that he had a bite. _A big bite! That thing bit me!_ Scott flinched as he felt the wound.

"Scott!?" The Sheriff called out as he started to move in closer. "So what brings you into the woods, Scott? It wouldn’t happened to have been a 160-pound, Adderall-saddled neurotic son of mine… Are you alright? That looks pretty bad."

"Yes, sir…no sir…it's just a…something bit me…in the woods."

"Ok come on…I'll take you to the hospital and get you checked out and then I'll call your mother."

"Couldn’t you just take me home? It's not that bad…It doesn’t even really hurt…I can patch it up at home myself. No need for a hospital."

"Scott, you know I can't do that. You're hurt you need to see a doctor. You might have gotten something from that bite."

For once quick-thinking Scott said, "My mom's at home tonight…she could patch me up…she's a nurse you know she knows all about wounds and injuries and stuff…she'll fix me up! I don’t need a hospital!" _I_ ' _ve spent enough time in them…_

Knowing he should insist, but wanting to get back to his pressing case, Sheriff Stilinski reticently agreed. "But if you get sick, or feel weird in anyway, you go straight to the hospital and get checked out. Ok?"

"I promise…thanks Sheriff." _Sometimes its good to be best friends with the Sheriff_ ' _s only kid._

"Yeah, well don’t thank me yet. And if you get blood all over my squad car you and Stiles are gonna have to wash it out. Understood? You and Stiles could’ve gotten seriously hurt out there alone at night. I hope you’ve learned your lesson. No more late nights in the woods."

"Yes sir." Scott understood and agreed. He had had enough of the woods for awhile. They drove down the wooded road until they came into the city limits again, then they turned down Main Street to get to Scott's house. Scott sighed in his head relieved to be safe, headed home, and alive. He even smiled (or grimaced) through the pain in his side, until he realized something: _Oh fuck! What am I gonna tell Mom?!..._ He panicked for a moment. _Well I_ ' _m not gonna tell her about the inhaler…definitely not about the inhaler._

 

**_End of Part Six_ **


	7. Stiles Can't Talk Right Now. He's Knotted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this part of the story. Scott and Stiles have to deal with Scott's first full moon. Claws, and fangs, and chains oh my!

What A Sticky Twosome They Make, 

Part Seven:

**Stiles Can't Talk Right Now. He's Knotted.**

 

         From "that Night" on, Scott and Stiles had a strange new life and a strange new relationship to go with it. Scott could hear and see and smell things no mere human could. He had strength and speed and reflexes like never before. He even recovered from his asthma.

         Those first few days, all of this was rather exciting for the two. Scott had never been so handsy with Stiles like he was now. In private moments Scott would hold Stiles and nuzzle him. Cuddling. In fact he would insist on it. Any time they were alone Stiles had to be in Scott's arms or his lap or within his reach.

Then today while they were at the mall shopping for something for Scott's mom for her up coming birthday, Scott pulled Stiles aside between the cars in the lot, threw him against one of the cars, and began humping him. _In broad daylight, outside, in public._ Stiles was overjoyed. He loved the attention Scott was paying him now. _This is deeper somehow, than in the past, like now Scott listens with his whole body or something...his total undivided attention on me…trained all on me…_

Scott was humping Stiles against a family's black SUV. He was nuzzling Stiles, licking his face, kissing him, nipping at his neck, just covering Stiles' face with his own. _Marking him…Wait, what?_ Scott stopped, frozen in his tracks.

It took a moment for Stiles to register that Scott had stopped, "What's wrong? Hear something? If it's my heart don’t worry, its meant to beat that fast… you know…ADHD and all…" Stiles smiled at his words, but Scott wasn’t even listening to him.

"Scott! Scott! Hhhheeeellllooo! Earth to Scott! Do you read me!?"

Scott pulled himself out of his head when he heard Stiles calling for him. "What I'm sorry…what?"

"What do you mean what? You were the one getting me all horned up with your touching…" Stiles blushed a bit before continuing, "…and then you stopped. Just stopped altogether. That ain't right. So what's up?"

"Nothing, babe. It's nothing. Just…we should get inside and get this errand done is all."

"It can wait just a few more minutes while you lather me with affection. It's been a while since…you know…come on do me up right here, then when we get back to your place…" Stiles leaned into Scott's ear whispering, "…and you can do me up right in your bed."

Scott shuddered at the thought. He really did wanna fuck Stiles. _Hard._ _Making him feel it for days…_ And that was precisely why he had pulled back. Ever since he had gotten The Bite and the new senses and the better reflexes _which makes me killer at lacrosse_ he had also gained a darker edge to his personality. He had these thoughts, _bad thoughts_ he called them.

In the past week they would happen when Stiles was close to him, or in his arms, or on his lap which _why did I pull him into my lap? My mom was just in the next room she could’ve seen…_ but in that moment Scott needed Stiles to be on him, Scott needed to be touching him. He couldn’t control himself, he hadn’t even realized that he had pulled Stiles onto his lap until his nose was pressed up against Stiles, right where his neck and shoulder meet. He was taking big whiffs of him. _I was smelling him…and he smelt good…_  

Today was no different he hadn’t even realized he had pulled Stiles up close to him until he had thought of "marking" him _whatever that means…_ That’s what made Scott pull away, he felt like he was losing control. _But losing control to what?_ Until he figured it out he wasn’t going to sleep with Stiles.

"No, come on. Lets just get this over with." Scott said as he pulled away from Stiles and started walking out from between the cars.

"Hey, wait a minute Scott…come on we can talk about this… come to an arrangement." Stiles tried to be seductive, he wasn’t great at it, but he tried. It wasn’t like he got tons of practice, usually Scott was pretty gung-ho with any idea Stiles had, especially if it meant him getting off. Stiles tried to put his hand in Scott's.

"I said no Stiles! Stop trying to distract me! Let's go in. Now!" Scott had yelled at Stiles. Stiles was shocked. _Scott_ ' _s never yelled at me before…well once, but we were having a fight…I was being a dumbass jerk…he had been right to yell…but now? What did I do?_  

         Scott stopped in his tracks when he caught a whiff of what was coming off of Stiles. He wasn’t sure what the smell reminded him of but it hit him in his gut and made his legs feel queasy. Scott looked at Stiles apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to yell…at you. I just…let's just…let's go inside. Ok?"

         Stiles stood still for an instant before nodding his head and walking up next to Scott as they headed in.  Scott kept apologizing to Stiles the entire time they shopped. While they were in Bed, Bath, and Beyond it hit Scott. _That smell reminded me of when dad would yell at mom._ Why that memory had a smell attached to it baffled Scott, but that was what the smell reminded him of. And he couldn’t stand having anything in common with his father.

         So he apologized over and over, "I'm sorry Stiles. I don’t now what got into me. I promise I wont do that again…"

         "Scott you’ve already apologized like a thousand times. Enough already. Let's just chop it up to something like…you had too much sugar in your system or…or you'd been hit by an evil, personality shifting laser beam, or maybe it’s the full moon, or something…(Oh how right he was. How very right indeed.)

*

         It was later that same day, when some other weird things started happening with Scott. They had put Momma McCall's gift in Scott's closet so he could wrap it up later, and they had had a snack in the kitchen and had played some video games, before heading up to Scott's room to fool around. It was almost dusk, Scott's mom would be home from work soon.

It began innocently enough. The usual kissing and nuzzling and undressing and licking. They were shirtless by the time Scott closed the door behind them, and Scott pushed Stiles up against it. Up off his feet. Stiles was surprised at Scott's newfound strength, it gave him goosebumps.

Scott's hands were on the bottom of Stiles' thighs holding him up, while Scott humped away. Scott's mouth was all over Stiles like earlier, eventually settling around the base of Stiles' neck. Where he kept licking and sucking and nipping covering Stiles in what he was sure was a slew of hickies. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's head and palmed his scalp with one hand. Gasping from all the sensations he suggested, "Hey Scott…how about…maybe…you move on to the other side…yeah…give the left side of my neck a break…huh?"

Scott didn’t say anything he just complied. He orally assaulted this side of Stiles' neck with increased vim and vigor. He was getting into this. Stiles could tell he could feel Scott's erection through his pants and for a moment thought, _Is he bigger than he used to be? Nah…that’s impossible, no one can grow_ …Stiles guess-timated… _two, three inches over night. Then again no one heals from asthma overnight either. Not that I_ ' _m complaining…it certainly has made our make out sessions last a whole of a hell lot longer…_ Then Stiles had another thought, _Yeah our make outs have gotten longer, but we haven’t had sex since That Night…Maybe tonight_ ' _s the night…maybe Scott_ ' _s finally all healed up and wants to…OUCH!! Fuck!_

While Stiles was meandering in his thoughts, Scott had bitten him. _Hard._ "Hey watch the teeth there Scotty! They're sharp." _They_ ' _re sharp?_ Stiles tried pulling Scott off his neck for a second to take a look at his teeth. _His very all-of-a-sudden sharp teeth._ He kept trying but Scott wouldn’t budge he kept on lapping at the mark he'd left, ignoring Stiles' attempts to pull his head back.

"Hey Scott…maybe we take it easy with the biting huh? I'm sensitive…you know…Owww!! Fuck!! Scott!!! I told you to stop biting me!!!" Scott had bit Stiles on the same side but a couple of inches higher. He continued to ignore Stiles as his humpings became more urgent, harder. _At this rate he_ ' _s gonna fuck me through the door…_ Stiles thought astounded by Scott's stamina. _Usually at this point he_ ' _d be begging for a breather…wheezing and huffing…trying to breath…I miss that…it was a party pooper, but it was endearing…like he was a dork, but he was my breathing-challenged dork…FUCK!!!_

This time it wasn’t a bite on the neck, this time something else had happened. "What was that Scott? Did you scratch me?! Dude if you ripped these jeans I am gonna…What the fuck?!" Stiles took a long hard look at what was in front of him. Scott had taken his hand away from Stiles' thigh, which now rested against the door and held up said hand to his face. Stiles was in shock. There was Scott's hand, but where there should've been nails there were… _claws…those things are claws…What the fuck is going on?!!!_ Then Stiles shifted his gaze to look at Scott's face to see what Scott was thinking.

That’s when Stiles noticed other things: _His ears are pointy…why are his ears pointy…his face is different…are those sideburns…where_ ' _d he get those?...are those fangs…Oh my God that’s what he was biting me with…FANGS!_ Then Scott turned his head to face Stiles full on. That was when Stiles first saw Scott's eyes glow. _His eyes are glowing…like a tan or golden color…like amber…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!! MY BEST FRIEND/LOVER IS TURNING INTO A MONSTER…_

Scott's hand was shaking, he could smell the arousal from Stiles not so slowly turn into: _fear…he_ ' _s afraid…me too…what_ ' _s happening to me?!_ Scott let go off Stiles other thigh and pulled himself away from the door, making Stiles fumble to find his legs again. All Scott could think was: _What_ ' _s happening to me!! What_ ' _s HAPPENING TOOOO MEEE!!_ Petrified, Scott ran into his bathroom and locked the door behind him. He caught a look of himself in the mirror. _My face is different…I have fangs… sideburns…glowing eyes… WHAT THE FUCK!!_

Scott heard Stiles banging on the other side of the bathroom door asking, "Scott are you ok!? What's going on?! Scott?! SCOTT?!"

Scott's confusion turned to rage. He flew up to the mirror at started clawing at it reducing it to pieces and shatters. He then took on the entire wall behind the mirror. He just attacked without intention without thinking. It was instinct.

Alarmed by the sounds and growls _honest-to-God-growls_ coming out of the bathroom Stiles' voice raised in panic and in decibels "SCOTT!? Open the door! SCOTT!! OPEN THE DOOR! SCOTT!!!"

He called, but Scott couldn’t answer. _I feel like I_ ' _m on fire! I feel like I_ ' _m gonna throw up…_ Scott rushed to the toilet just to rush over to the tub unable to decide what to do where. He finally managed to turn on the water in his shower and fell into the tub, rocking.

Stiles was still trying to get the door open, trying to figure out what was happening. He heard the water running, _if there_ ' _s time for a shower, there_ ' _s time for some answers…_ "Scott let me in! You hear me! SCOTT! LET ME IN!" Scott just kept rocking back and forth cradling himself in his arms, his claws coming out intermittently causing him to scratch himself, but then the scratches would disappear, heal. Scott felt like he was losing his mind. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat, hear how fast it was pounding. _Pounding just like my own…_ Scott focused his attention on that one sound and suddenly knew what he needed. He needed Stiles. He needed him right now!

Scott jumped out of the tub losing his balance on the wet floor just for an instant before flying to the bathroom door, or into it more like. Stiles backed up when something hit the door. He started stumbling back further and further the more and more something pounded. Pounded again and again into the door. _It couldn’t be Scott…couldn’t be…why wouldn’t he just open the door?_

Scott would have, but Monster-Scott fortunately for Stiles didn’t have all his wits about him. He just kept pounding harder and harder into the bathroom door. Soon it was cracking in the middle, bowing under the pressure. _It_ ' _s coming off its hinges!_ Stiles realized. Stiles fight-or-flight system kicked in and his instincts were to flee and rightly so. Stiles flew out the room and down the stairs and out the door and into his jeep. He got in and tried to turn the ignition on, but he realized he didn’t have his keys. _They_ ' _re in my shirt pocket!! My shirt in Scott_ ' _s room! Shit, SHIT, SHIT! SSSHHIITT!!_

Then Stiles heard a loud crash come from inside the house and then a howl. Shivers ran up his spine in a not-so-good-way. Scared and unsure of what to do, Stiles left his jeep and just started running. He didn’t pay attention to where he was running he was just running. As he ran he tried to come up with a plan: _Maybe I should run home…No he just tore down a door, nothing in my house is any stronger…maybe I should run to my dad at work…and tell him what…_ " _Hey dad my best friend/lover has turned into some hideous bloodthirsty monster…hope you got your monster net were gonna need it…Think Stiles think!_ But it was hard for him to think while his blood was pounding in his ears, his heart in his throat, his legs turning to jelly already, and his lungs burning. _Where do I go, what do I do?_

That’s when Stiles remembered that there were a series of abandoned warehouses on this side of town just passed Scott's neighborhood. He turned on his path and headed towards those buildings. He turned directions just in time too as he caught sight of Scott running towards him on all fours. _He_ ' _s running on all fours!! What the FUCK IS THAT!!??_   

Reinvigorated with fear, Stiles ran as fast as his tense body could take him. But it wasn’t fast enough, Scott was gaining on him. Stiles could see the abandoned warehouses right in front of him. _If could just make it inside one…It_ ' _s too late…he_ ' _s gonna catch me…I_ ' _m gonna die…he_ ' _s gonna tear me to shreds…no more Stiles! I_ ' _m sorry dad!_

But as Stiles continued to say his goodbyes and apologies he found that he was a lot closer to the buildings than he had earlier realized. _A lot closer…_ In fact he was already running inside one of them through a hole in the chain-link fence. _It_ ' _s too small for Scott, he_ ' _ll have go around…or climb over it like it’s a tree and he_ ' _s a squirrel…FUCK! I can not catch a break!_ While bemoaning his loser status, Stiles kept running, even though his lungs hurt and his legs were about ready to give out on him.

Now that he was inside one of these buildings he didn’t really know what to do. _Do I hide? There_ ' _s nowhere to hide, except these steel boxes…Dumb Stiles!_ So Stiles made for the steel crates apparently left behind when the company went bankrupt. Stiles ran up to the crates and picked one on the far right. He ran inside it and tried to close its doors and lock them, when he realized _the lock is on the outside. SHIT! STUPID STILES!! Stupid!!!_ Stiles backed up away from the door, trying to still his breathing, like when playing hide-and-go-seek. _Maybe he won_ ' _t find me if I_ ' _m quiet…_ Stiles' hope was in vain, as Scott bounded into the crate, blocking the door. _The way out…what do I do? Think, think!!!_

Scott slowly made his way closer and closer to Stiles who kept backing up further and further to the back corner of the crate. _No! Don’t let him corner you!_ Stiles thought, so he started to curve his steps, taking him alongside the wall towards the exit but also back towards Scott. _Scott who is snarling and growling at me like a dog…like a mean dog…No…like a wolf…_ Suddenly everything that had happened to Scott clicked in Stiles' brain: _werewolf…why didn’t I see this earlier?...the howling in the woods that night…the full moon thing…the claws…the fangs…the whole thing…Scott_ ' _s a Werewolf!!_

Stiles tried to talk Scott down, like he was talking to a junkie on a bad trip, "Scott, hey Scott, remember me? Your old best friend Stiles? Your best pal…One you'd never hurt…never kill…" Stiles gulped as Scott continued his advance, snarling as he went, and started taking swipes at Stiles with his claws.

Stiles stilled for a moment, coming up with a new idea. _An awful idea! A God-awful bad idea._ But the only one he could think of. Stiles took a deep breath and before his rational mind could convince him otherwise, Stiles bolted for the door. Scott was on in him in a nanosecond. Clawing at Stiles, snapping at him with his fangs, trying to grab ahold of him, trying to pin him down. Stiles thought for sure he was a goner this time. But Stiles refused to go down easy, he kicked and flailed and pushed and shoved, and somehow managed to kick Scott off him long enough for him to find his feet again. He jumped out the door and locked it behind him, disbelieving.

Shivering, shaking, and nearly sobbing Stiles looked at his hands: they were scuffed up from him trying to keep from face-planting. Stiles looked at his chest and arms: covered in shallow bites and not so shallow scratches he was bleeding from where Scott had tried to grab him. And his legs _oooh…_ they were not much better.

Scott was howling in his cage. _He sounds angry!_ Stiles thought. _I_ ' _m the one that should be angry! He just tried to kill me! Not the other way around._ But Stiles wasn’t angry, just confused and scared and hurt. Not just physically hurt, but emotionally too. _Scott is a monster! A WEREWOLF! A FUCKING WEREWOLF!!_ was all that Stiles could think that night over and over again. Stiles eventually fell asleep exhausted from his night of terror, to the sounds of Scott howling and pounding on the doors of the steel crate trying to get out.

*

When Scott woke up the next morning, he was disoriented and confused and his head was swimming. _Where am I?_ He thought as he looked around in almost utter darkness. The only light was coming through a gap between the door and the floor. It was dim, but it was enough for Scott to see that he was inside something, like a crate. Scott walked up towards the door, and knocked on it, calling out "Hello, is somebody out there?! Hello, I think I'm locked in! Hello!! HELLO!!"

Scott heard the voice of an angel during one of his calls, "Scott is that you?!"

"Stiles! Hey what's going on?! Why am I locked in here!? Can you get me out?! I think the door's locked!"

"It is…I locked it!"

"Why did you do that!? Stiles?! What's happened?!"

"You don’t remember?!"

"Remember what?!" Scott asked as he heard the clinking and clanging of the lock being pushed back and then the doors swinging open. Blinded by the light at first, Scott's eyes slowly began to focus, and what he saw he really wished he hadn’t.

There stood Stiles, shirtless covered in bruises and scratches and blood… _and_ _God knows what else! Did I do that!? Oh GOD PLEASE NO!_ Scott stepped out towards Stiles who backed away, obviously frightened. Scott was completely shocked and stayed where he was. "Stiles…what…?"

"What happened Scott is that you're a Werewolf, and you tried to kill me last night, during the full moon."

"Stiles…I…I wouldn’t…I couldn’t…"

"You would, you could, you did."

"Stiles…I'm so…"

"Don’t say your sorry, Scott, please…I just want to forget this ever happened ok? We will never talk about this again, ok?"

Sullen and truly repentant, Scott agreed, "Ok Stiles. Whatever you want." Stiles shook his head in affirmation and the two guys headed out of the warehouse and into the daylight.

It was still early, chilly. The Sun was just dawning over Beacon Hills. It was beautiful to both Scott and Stiles. In that moment Stiles realized that this experience wasn’t a one-time deal. _This is gonna happen again and again and again…every full moon…I_ ' _m not losing Scott…GOD! Why can_ ' _t I ever catch a break?…we need to come up with a better system, than me running for my life every week._ And so they did…    

***

Scott sat rocking back and forth chained up to the cold warehouse floor. Since Scott had been turned and had attacked Stiles every chance he got on every full moon, they had taken to chaining Scott up in this random abandoned warehouse.

Scott swore up and down that he didn’t mean Stiles any harm. He just really needed to fuck him. _To knot him._ _Claim him._ His Wolf side demanded. _Claim him. Make him MINE!_ But Scott being the good guy he is resisted. _No I don’t want to hurt him. Or scare him._ _He's my best friend…just my friend…just my friend. My Mate!_ Scott couldn’t help himself from thinking of Stiles that way. This last month of not being with Stiles was hell for Scott, he enjoyed the sex just as much as Stiles. And he missed it just as much. _But until I can get control I can't risk hurting him!!_

The Wolf inside Scott however had no compunctions with hurting Stiles, especially if it had to do with fucking Stiles in some way. Every full moon there was a different need: to bite Stiles and give him _pretty bite-marks and bruises_ , to bite Stiles and knot in his ass, to bite Stiles and knot in his mouth. That was tonight's particular fantasy.

_Bite Stiles. Mark him. Make him SCREAM! Make him try and run. Smell the fear and the arousal pouring off him. Scratch him up nice, with my claws. Bite him over and over all over his body. And then as he begs me to stop…I thrust my cock and knot into his pretty, small mouth. Fill him up. Make him stop screaming. Make him moan around me, as I fill him up. Stop him from breathing. Suffocating on my knot. Struggling to get away to pull away, but trapped. Squirming fighting to live, to breathe. But he_ ' _s MINE! NO MORE TALKING STILES!! I_ ' _d knot so good in him he_ ' _d NEVER be able to talk AGAIN!! And I would cum…cccuuuummmm… so hard down his throat, make him bloat up full of my cum. He_ ' _d never need to eat again! So full of my cum…So full. SO FULL!! Then I would rub him…rub his bloated, cum-filled belly…make him hard…him getting off on being full of ME! MY COCK! MY KNOT!! MY CUM!!!_

With that thought Scott came again onto the floor. The third time this full moon. His fantasy kept getting more and more violent as the moon reached its zenith. Scott was crawling out of his skin, he was clawing at his skin trying to get free. He didn’t care if he lost an arm or a leg. He needed to knot Stiles. _Knot Stiles good…so good._

Scott's cock was still pumping his sperm on the ground. Coating the floor and Scott's clothes in cum filling the warehouse with his stink, keeping Scott riled up and needing more. The more Scott struggled against his chains, the more he got covered in his cum. The more he got covered in his cum the more he struggled. It was a vicious circle: a circle of desire and need and want and denial and shame and guilt.

_Why are my fantasies so violent?!_ Scott always asked himself. He couldn’t tell Stiles how guilty he felt getting off on the idea of hurting and almost killing Stiles. When all of this started, Stiles had asked him why he would always attack him. _Pounce on him. Scare him to death. Want to fuck him to death… AARRGGHH!!! Stop it Scott!! Control yourself!! Control yourself…think of something else, think of something else._ It was usually at this point that Scott would attempt unsuccessfully to think of other things, other people than Stiles, but every thought Scott had ultimately led him back to Stiles.

Tonight he thought about lacrosse and training for the tryouts in two days. _Tryouts in two days. On Friday. Gotta do good. Gotta train hard…_ But then he remembered that the one training with him was Stiles and that brought the idea of: _…being out on the practice field…Stiles and me…playing…laughing…crashing into each other…then…then I would throw him down while he_ ' _s laughing…start humping him, arousing him…ripping off his pads, his gloves, throwing his stick all the way to the bleachers…then the biting would start…he would moan my name…Scott…Scott… Sccccoooottttt…then I would flip him over rip off his shorts and thrust into him…no lube…no condom…nothing but my cock and his ass…his beautiful pale ass…his pink hole stretched to the limit taking me…the pain burning Stiles, scaring him…making him try and get away…but he can_ ' _t I_ ' _m inside him…my knot swelling, keeping me inside him…him begging to stop…crying…I_ ' _d lick up those tears, taste them…ooohhh, to hear him beg me to stop!! Feel him struggling!! All that struggling!! His ass moving back and forth anything to get me out of him! But I would just keep thrusting…keep filling him…taking what_ ' _s mine! He_ ' _s always been MINE!! AND ALWAYS WILL BE!! I_ ' _d cum in his ass filling him up, and he_ ' _d lie there and take it…having finally given up…submitting to my cock… my knot… feeling that fullness he craves…and I would give that to him…make him full of me…full of ME!! My knot would never go down…I_ ' _m too aroused…too hard…I would just keep going and going…knotting in Stiles again and again, until Stiles is damn near bursting!! Stiles fat and bloated!! Baring his neck…baring his ass to me…spreading his cheeks for me… submitting! SUBMITTING!! TO ME!!! ONLY ME!!!_

And Scott came again.  His knot swelled as he pumped out another load and he fell exhausted onto the floor face first. _It_ ' _s past midnight now…the worst is over._ Scott reassured himself. _I just need to sleep…_ Scott would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning trying to sleep, just so he could stop thinking of Stiles and the cold cum covering all of his clothes and his body. Chilling him worse than the cold floor.

By dawn Scott had been asleep for an hour at most. When Stiles came in to check on Scott around 9 am, he saw the utter ruin and mess that is Wolf-Scott. Scott's clothes are either in complete tatters or are stained with so much cum that Stiles doubts: _nothing not even Oxy-Clean will be able to get it out. We_ ' _ll just have to buy Scott more new clothes. I hope Scott_ ' _s happy that his new gig at the Clinic is just allowing him to buy more and more clothes and nothing else. Thank God he_ ' _s got a job, otherwise he_ ' _d have no clothes at all._

That thought made Stiles catch his breath. _Mmmmm, naked Scott._ He couldn’t help himself, standing there staring at his chained up, nearly naked, cum soaked, best friend/lover. His cock twitched in his pants, Scott whimpered. _Yeah buddy its been a hard month for me too. And long…way too long._ Scott whimpered again and said a name, "Stiles?"

"Yeah big guy its me. Don’t worry everything's gonna be ok. I'll get you out of these chains in a second."

Scott turned over onto his back, exhausted. _I need to sleep for a month, make it two…I_ ' _m so tired! I think I_ ' _m broken…_

When Scott said this to Stiles, Stiles just chuckled sweetly, unchained Scott and supported his weary, nearly naked friend/lover as they staggered to his jeep. Stiles got in and started the car. They headed off to Scott's house to look for some clothes he might have left in the laundry, or to pick up some dirty clothes that he hasn’t worn during a full moon and put them on. Either way the drive back to his house was quiet. Neither he nor Stiles spoke. At least for the first five minutes.

"So tryouts are tomorrow, you nervous?"

"No." Scott mumbled.

"You hungry? Wanna get some breakfast? I hear there's good possum on Old Stones Road. Mmmm, nothing like road-kill after a full moon. Right Scott?"

"Nn." Was all Scott said with a shrug. So Stiles being Stiles, he just kept babbling to fill the silence. By the time they reached Scott's house, Scott had completely tuned Stiles out. He hadn’t meant to, but he did. He just felt so guilty and ashamed of himself. He felt dirty, like he was a liar for even just sitting there in the car next to Stiles when just a few hours ago he had fantasized about basically raping him. _God I feel sick!_

So when they reached Scott's house he interrupted Stiles monologue to say, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll see you at the tryouts."

"Oh, ok. Night-night Scott." Stiles sat dejectedly feeling dismissed. As Scott entered his house, Stiles whispered to himself, "Nice going, Stiles!" Forgetting that Scott is a Wolf now and could still hear him. This made Scott feel even more guilty. _He didn’t do anything wrong. I should be with him…_ But a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach stopped Scott from going back out to Stiles who sat there in his jeep almost like he expected Scott to come back out and make nice like nothing had happened last night.

Scott could hear his heartbeat from the other side of the door. It was soothing…but also terrifying, because Scott caught himself having a flashback to one of his Wolf fantasies _That heartbeat pounding frantically then sputtering from lack of air…_ and quickly he ran up to his room, blasting whatever cd was in his stereo so he couldn’t hear Stiles' heartbeat skip a beat when he realized Scott wasn’t coming back down; so he wouldn’t have to hear how sad Stiles' jeep sounded as Stiles started the engine and drove away.

Scott stayed in bed all that day and all that night. When he showed up for the lacrosse team tryouts the following day he kept a good distance away from Stiles. _For his own good. And mine…_ And thus began the slow decline of Beacon Hills' own Batman and Robin partnership.

***

Every once in awhile Stiles could cajole a sad, guilty Scott into bro-like activities: playing video games, watching movies sitting far apart from each other, going to a game of baseball now and again, but never anything sexual. He couldn’t even convince Scott to kiss him anymore. They had gone from hot to cold in just one night. _That night._

Stiles realized that their relationship had changed. That Scott had changed. In some fundamental way his Scott was gone or at least hiding somewhere deep down in Wolf-Scott. _He_ ' _s the same as always, yet some of the innocence is gone, the goofiness._ Nowadays Scott was always careful, pensive, tense. Especially around the full moon. Stiles needed to find a way to help Scott deal with his Wolf. So he did the only thing he could think of: _I_ ' _m gonna_ _find the one that bit him and we are going to talk…_ _And then I_ ' _ll watch as he kills me…_          

 

**_End of Part Seven_ **


End file.
